Dragon Ball: Destruction
by SonAdamJackson
Summary: What would seem like a normal day turns into a pivotal day in his life as Goku accidentally meets his long dead family. This leads to a change of events that with change the world of dragon ball forever. What happens, you ask? Find out in Dragon Ball: Destruction!
1. The Grim Start

**I don't own stuff. This took me a while.**

"FREEZA!" Someone with the same hair as his blasted a huge orange ball. A cackling of a madman. It's familiar. Freeza. Suddenly, he was closed up on a women. Familiar. The planet blew up. Freeza kept laughing, and his mouth opened. But it was, Chi Chi's voice?

"Noooooo!" Goku woke up to Chi Chi's face, and it was a concerned one.

"What's wrong?" Chi Chi asked. Goku started to sweat.

"I, I don't know." Goku couldn't remember anymore. Freeza? Destruction? He couldn't think.

"Ask King Kai! You were grumbling during your sleep. Something about seeing Kakarot, and someone blasting the Earth. You started to grip the blankets so much, and it ripped!"

"Sorry. Bye!" He transmissioned. Something led him not to King Kai, but to, Broly?

Goku arrived, and looked around. Cheelai was, hugging Broly?

"Hey guys!" Instantly, a pistol was in his face.

"Who are you!" Cheelai screamed. Lemo ran in, stumbling and looking tired. He turned on the lights.

"What's going on?" He asked.

"It's me, Goku! Can we train? I need to train, I haven't in, like 5 days! Nearly a week."

Broly looked very mad. He clenched his fist.

"Let's go, and I'm not holding back, cause I'm pretty mad. You'll learn not to wake me up!" With that, they started to train.

"I can't help but feel like Goku's not supposed to be here." Lemo said. The two saiyans punched each other in the face.

"But, their saiyans, they're warriors, and it's their nature to train." Cheelai pointed out. Goku got the upper hand and started to pummel Broly. But suddenly, he stopped.

"That power, is that Jiren?" Goku asked no one. It was indeed Jiren, but, his eyes…

"Hey, Jiren! What's up!" Jiren was suddenly in front of him.

"I'm not Jiren." With that, Jiren kicked Goku in the face. Goku instantly turn super saiyan.

"Oh shit." Goku said, blood seeping from his mouth. Not Jiren flew over and kneed Goku in the stomach. The knee rose, and slammed Goku's face, Jiren reared, and kicked Goku in the face, with much more force. Goku screamed and turned super saiyan blue. Goku flew with a fist ready, but Jiren grabbed his arm, and slammed him on the ground. He stepped on Goku's back, and bent his arm until it snapped.

"AHHHH!" Goku screamed, and spit blood. Not Jiren smiled.

"Die, weakling." He pointed his finger straight at his head. "Goodbye." He blasted Goku's head. Not Jiren dropped the bleeding corpse and smiled.

"I know your there, and I want you to give a message to your friends. Tell Zeno The King is back." With that, a tiny ball formed above his finger, and he threw at the planet, then teleported away.

**What happened to Bardock coming soon!**

**(In 2020)**


	2. Oddity's

**Yay new chapter with people I don't own!**

Goku was running on snake way, full of adrenaline. He was running when the path in front of him started to rot.

"What the fu-" He fell through the hole. A few minutes later, his back hit the ground.

"Ah, shit. What the hell is going on?" Goku asked himself. Suddenly, a women appeared in front of him.

"Ahh! Umm, hello!" The women looked at Goku sadly.

"Do you, do you not remember me?" She asked. Tears started to drop from her face.

"I'm sorry, I don't recognize you. Can y-" A man with long hair was thrown out a cave.

"YOU SHITHEAD!" The man screamed. 'Is that, Raditz?' Goku's eyes were huge.

"That's your brother Raditz. I'm Gine, your mother. That's Bardock, your father." The wo- Gine pointed at a man with similar hair as him. He was grinning.

"So this is my son! I hear your more powerful that Raditz here." He punched Raditz in the shoulder. Raditz's hair was much shorter, and it looked like Gohan's, but a tiny bit longer.

"Brother." Raditz nodded his head. "I'm guessing you know how to transform, since your power level is much bigger than mine." He clenched both fists, and started to scream. Raditz transformed into Super Saiyan 2. He grinned.

"I forgive you for killing me by the way." Bardock rolled his eyes.

"You fucking idiot. I can't believe died to your own brother. And Kakarot! You murdered your moron of a brother." Gine glared at Bardock.

"Congrats on your grandson." Raditz smiled, unfazed by the cruel words of his father. Bardock finally broke and smiled.

"I hear you killed Freeza." Bardock was nearly glowing with pride. "Good job."

"Yes, but we had to bring him back for the Tournament of Power." Goku told them, and they made confused faces. Bardock's smile disappeared. "The TOP, as we call it, is a tournament with multiple universes battling it out in an arena made by the Omni King, and my friend, Zeno!"

"Ugh, this is a lot to take in, multiple universes, Freeza coming back, and an Omni King? Jeez…"

"But first, I need to get out of here! My new friend Broly will be murdered, and I need to train with King Kai! By the way, where is those demons?"

"They were sent away a few months ago, to take care of a little threat. Haven't returned. Means the secret exit is left unguarded." Gine said, grimly.

"Let's go, we don't have much time." Goku started to run toward the exit.

"Did you feel his power? He's strong." Bardock said to no one. They started to fly as well, but a huge molding rock with madam slammed straight in front of them.

"What the hell?!" Raditz screamed. They started to fly quickly.

"Cmon guys, get in, get in!" Goku screamed as they flew past him into the exit. They flew up the stairs, and gasped.

"Oh shit…" Snake Way had completely disappeared.

"Let's go! Follow me!" Goku started to fly.

"I feel bad about this…" Gine whispered.

_**On Earth… **_

"Where the fuck is Kakarot!" Vegeta screamed.

"Check your language." Whis had a stern look. "I can't sense him, by the way." Beerus's eyes popped open.

"You should be able to sense anything, has being on Earth, and eating those delicacies behind my back addled your power and brain." Beerus smirked. He was in a great mood, being the winner of the TOP, bragging to Champa, and eating some more diverse food, like more American, Korean, Chinese. The weather was perfect, and the only thing that was bad was Vegeta's terrible attitude.

"I'd think that with Goku gone, you would be happy, seeing on how you hate him." Whis commented.

"Yes, but he's the only other training partner that relates to me. As much as a moron he is, he is a full blooded Saiyan." Vegeta sighed. "That bitch!"

"One Vegeta is too much, am I right?" Beerus whispered to Whis. Whis covered his snicker.

"Whis, can you train me?" Vegeta asked. Whis nodded, and asked him to pack some snacks. Beerus tagged along.

_**Goku's Family**_

_**They have arrived at King Kai's Planet.**_

'KIng Kai, where is Snake Way?" Goku asked. King Kai grumbled.

"I, I don't know Goku…" King Kai sighed in defeat.

"FUCK!" Bardock screamed with rage. King Kai was taken aback at Goku's father. All the rage, and power stored up. The result of the need of revenge, and the humiliation of defeat. All stored in and he wasn't insane. Crazy!

"I do have some more training materials for you guys, however, they are very hard, and you may not like it." King Kai warned the family. He went into his house, and grabbed the weighted wraps.

"Put these on your arms, torso, and legs." They did so, and dropped down. Goku could barely move.

"Ugh! This is heavy." King Kai smiled. Goku raised his arm with much effort. Sweat fell onto the grass below.

"Now, try kicks and punches, until you can start fighting."

_**TIMES SKIP! 1 DAY LATER!**_

"HRAAH!" Bardock swung at Goku. He dodged, and pulled Bardock forward, and punched him in the stomach. Goku threw Bardock, and Bardock slammed into the ground. Goku kicked Bardock in the face, and slammed his knee into Bardock's face. Bardock fell backward and stumbled.

"Good, *pant* job." Bardock wiped the blood of his cheek. Goku smiled, and dashed forward.

"We aren't done yet, old man!' He yelled happily. As the father and son clashed, exchanging punches, Gine Ki meditated with Raditz. They were trying to achieve the Kaio Ken times 25, and even to 30. However, they couldn't control their Ki, being used to just letting it free. They could, for now, only go to 23. Gine's eyes suddenly opened.

"I sense a powerful person coming." Gine and King Kai said. A blurry few blobs were flying in the sky, coming to them. They landed, and it was, Gohan, Tien, Master Roshi and Piccolo. With halo's above their heads.

"Gohan?" Goku removed his armbands. Bardock looked confused. He turned Super Saiyan.

"Are these people threats?" He glared at the 4, clenching his fist.

"Naw, there good. What happened guys? You guys, are dead…" Goku faltered, and remembered the evil Saiyan that he saw.

"A dude looking like Jiren came up and killed us. Piccolo was chopped in half, Tien was shot through the chest about 23 times, Master Roshi was beheaded, and I was turned to dust." Gohan's expression was grim. Bardock turned back to base form.

"We have to go to…" Goku's halo disappeared. Bardock noticed, and gasped with surprise.

"The fuck?" Suddenly, everyone's halo disappeared. Even King Kai's.

"Hold on to me!" Goku got ready for instant transmission. He went straight back to Earth but was attracted to a big energy flowing off from someone. When they arrived, they saw the person, and his arms were strapped together, and his mouth was covered by a device. A purple, red and black aura was around him.

"Vegeta!" Goku yelled. Bardock snarled. The man stepped forward, and a booming voice said STOP. Every Saiyan stopped in their tracks. The evil saiyan moved out of the way, and they could all see Vegeta, in a huge crater. His armour was cracked, and blood was seeping from his chest and mouth.

"VEGETA! What did you DO?!" Goku screamed at the stranger. A sudden tearing noise reached the groups ears, and the stranger removed his restraints. His right hand grabbed his mouth restraint, and popped it off.

"I hated this stupid thing." The voice of the stranger terrified each and everyone there. The stranger crushed the device, and poured the remains on the floor.

"My name is Cumber." The stran- Cumber said. He grinned. Suddenly, he appeared in front of Bardock.

"Hello." Cumber backhanded Bardock, and he flew into and mountain. BOOM! Everyone gasped.

"Shit." Raditz cursed. Suddenly, Cumber grabbed Raditz's throat. Radtiz's screamed was drowned out. Cumber threw him, and Raditz smashed through a mountain. Cumber's threw his fist at Gine, and the fist stopped inches away from her face.

"You won't hurt anymore of my family." Goku was furious. His father and brother were just thrown at mountains, and this man was now trying to do the same to his mother. Goku flew up, dragging Cumber with him. Goku started to spin, and Cumber was spinning with him. Goku threw Cumber, and he smashed into a mountain. Cumber opened his eyes, and saw Goku's fist. Goku's started to barrage Cumber with fists, and with every punch, the evil saiyan winced, and a tiny bit of blood came out of his mouth. Goku kicked Cumber in the face, and then GOku threw hundreds of Ki blasts at cumber.

"FINAL!... FLASH!" Goku screamed. He turned Super Saiyan. Cumber fel toward the ground, but started to laugh.

"Nice, nice." Suddenly, the planet started to shake. Cumber started to yell, and electricity flowed from his body.

"OH SHIT!" Goku screamed. The evil saiyan finished his transformation. The smoke cleared, and Goku gasped.

"This, is the full power of Super Saiyan 3!" Cumber grinned. "Your going to suffer."

**Yes, I have given up on the other story, and yes i posted before 2020.**


	3. Chapter Three

**A NEW CHAPTER!**

**I don't own stuff. Depression. Question, should I create a Percy Jackson and *Insert Story/Series Here*? Please review and tell me, and enjoy!**

Goku looked at Cumber, smiling. The air was finally quiet, but everyone present could feel the destruction incoming.

"I can tell your strong. You would make a good sparing partner. BUT, I'm not going to forgive you for slapping my mother." Goku clenched his hand, ready for a fight.

"STOP! THAT BASTARD IS MINE!" Bardock screamed. He flew right past Goku, eyes intent with revenge. Cumber smiled. Bardock turned Super Saiyan Blue midair, and started to punch Cumber with all his might. Cumber suddenly gasped and his eyes turned all white, and there was a purple and black aura around him. He punched Bardock, and Bardock turned back to base, with the same aura.

"Bardock?" Goku asked, when Bardock threw a big ball at him. Goku dodged, and realized that Cumber had turned Bardock to the dark side. They started to clash, Goku trying to hold back for his father's sake. However his father wasn't taking the same procotion. They were so busy that Goku didn't see the red orb that Cumber had thrown at him.

"DEATH BALL!" Cumber yelled and threw the ball, and it smashed into Goku. Bardock dodged and waited for Goku to die. The orb smashed into the ground, and a huge explosion followed, shaking the ground. When the dust and smoke cleared, Goku was found on the ground, orange gi ripped, and breathing heavily.

"He's out!" Vegeta screamed, clutching his arm. Bardock fell out of Cumber's spell as he saw his son on the ground.

"NO!" Bardock screamed with horror. Meanwhile, Cumber charged his death ball.

"You bastard!" Bardock screamed at Cumber. Cumber just smiled, and threw his ball. All the saiyans looked at the ball in horror. Bardock started to try and hold it back. The saiyans went out of their stupor, and started to help, but it was no use. The group was pushed back right next to Goku. Goku's fist twitched.

"HOLD IT!" Gine screamed. Suddenly, a bright light behind them nearly blinded her. Goku stood up, his hair white as snow, a scary aura around him. He stepped forward, and tapped the ball. The ball disappeared in a white smoke. Cumber gasped, and Goku flew toward him. Cumber just stood in shock. Goku galred at the evil saiyan, and proceeded to punch him. Cumber was out of his daze, and tried to punch Goku, but suddenly he wasn't there. He was right behind him, and Cumber felt sudden pain that nearly knocked him out. Blood seeped from his mouth, and Goku grabbed Cumber's neck, and turned him sideways. Goku grabbed his leg, and pushed the body down, and slammed his knee straight into Cumber's back. There was a horrifiying sound as Cumber's back broke.

"AHHHH!" Cumber screamed in pain. Goku dropped him, and started to yell.

"KAAAAAAMEEEEEEEHAAAAAAMEEEEEEE….." Cumber looked on with his body frozen midair in fright.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Goku shot his kamehameha, and Cumber was blasted. He fell to the flour, blood seeping from his mouth and chest. He tried to get up, and Goku kicked his stomach. Cumber fell to the floor again, and gasped.

"This is for messing with me and my family." Goku put his leg on Cumber's back, and applied pressure to his broken back. Suddenly, and huge gash in the sky opened. Goku looked up, and saw the dark galaxy above. A big light was approaching the planet. Goku took his foot off Cumber.

"Hello, mortals." A familiar voice said. The light disappeared, and Zamasu appeared. He smiled.

"I see you have met my dear friend Cumber." Zamasu flew down. He grabbed Cumber, and smiled. Cumber groaned, a pure silver gover him all over.

"Thank you, and, uh, oh yes." The same dark aura appeared in his hand, and he blasted the planet. Cracks started to appear in the ground, and the ground moved. Red lava burst from the ground, and the ground started to explode.

"Let's go!" Bardock yelled. Raditz and Gine held his hand. Goku started to fly toward them, but suddenly, another light appeared from the crack.

"What the…" Goku saw as his family disappeared. Shock filled his face, and another lava burst just barely missed him. The planet started to explode.

"NOOOOOO!" Goku yells until the planet explodes.

I end it here. I know, short but ya. See you next time!


	4. The New King

***Dodges Tomatoes*. So, yes. I'm sorry! I'm no longer in tech class, and that's where I did most of my writing. Goku is much more powerful in this story than normal. Sorry that Vegeta and Goku are kinda OC. I'll try and fix that. **

"Kakarot, that stupid fool." Vegeta clenched his fist so hard it turned white. Bardock shared the feeling of rage. They were both humiliated by the new Saiyan named Cumber, and they really didn't like it.

"Guys, Kaka- Goku will be fine. My son won't die easily, I know that." Gine said, but she couldn't quench the nervous feeling in her stomach." Raditz was training, never wanting to be humiliated again.

"Hey Vegeta. I never asked, what happened? How did you get there and battle?" Bardock asked. Vegeta grumbled.

"I was traveling to Beerus's world, but some weird force pushed me out. I fell toward a group of planets, and saw that saiyan. We, fought, and he blasted me, so I fe-"

"_Vegeta" _A voice spoke from behind. Everyone stopped moving, stunned by the sudden noise. The sound was different, loud yet soft, and Vegeta froze up. A liquid came from the shadows, and encompassed Vegeta. His scream snapped Bardock out of his trance.

"VEGETA! Get out here you bastard!" Bardock roared at the shadows. A dark figure emerged, and Vegeta began to convulse.

"Agh. Bagh. Rugh. Ruugh!" Vegeta clenched his muscles trying in vain to fight off the liquid. "Bardguh. Rugh! Bardogh, run!" Vegeta screamed as the liquid had taken over 90% of his body. The dark figure reached finally stepped out into the light, and Bardock could see it clearly. It's black robes looked like it was melting, and the little drips from his body made the grass below wilt. There was a shadow over his face from his hood, but Bardock could make out 2 piercing red eyes. The figure spoke again, and lifted its arm.

"_Death. Destruction. Despair." _A purple aura started to come from his body, and blotted out the sky. Vegeta stopped moving, and the liquid took over. He fell to the floor, at the feet of the figure. Vegeta struggled, but the liquid overtook him. The liquid suddenly went into Vegeta, and he stopped struggling.

"Vegeta?" Bardock asked. Vegeta's eyes snapped open, and he stood up. His eyes were piercing silver. Vegeta walked up to Bardock until he was a few inches from his face.

"You are the one undead." Vegeta's voice was deep. He clenched both fists.

"Father?" Raditz came from behind the hill. "Father what's-" Before Bardock could see what was happening, Vegeta blasted Raditz with a white ball. Raditz fell backward, steaming.

"Your son is weak." Vegeta exclaimed. His fist came up to Bardock face.

"What, what did you do to him?" Bardock asked the cloaked man. Vegeta punched Bardock straight in the face, and started to beat him. Vegeta kicked Bardock in the stomach, and he gasped out loud.

"Big Bang Attack!" Vegeta screamed, and Bardock was blasted straight into the forest. He landed with a thud, and something broke.

"Fuck." Bardock whispered. Vegeta flew into the forest, eyes gleaming. Bardock grasped his arm. Raditz tried to punch Vegeta, but he just dodged and Raditz's hand.

"Weakling. Don't touch me." Vegeta sneered. He broke Raditz's hand and Raditz screamed.

"No!" Bardock charged a blast, but Vegeta threw Raditz at him. The 2 saiyans stood. Up. Raditz's eyes blazed with anger.

"You two weaklings cannot compare to me." Raditz broke, and made a fist.

"You're gonna die. _**KAIO KEN TIMES 10!**_" Raditz screamed, and charged Vegeta. Vegeta just smiled. Raditz swung at him, but flipped him over. Vegeta punched him in the face, and kicked him in the stomach. Vegeta spat on Raditz.

"Don't try and defeat me." Vegeta said. Bardock yelled and turned Super Saiyan.

"Fight me!" Bardock screamed, and slammed his fist straight onto Vegeta's face. Vegeta slammed into a tree, and Bardock shot a ki blast. It exploded in Vegeta's face, and he flew backwards.

"Get up son." Bardock lent a hand to Raditz. He spit blood. Vegeta came from the forest, ready for round two. Bardock blocked Vegeta's hand, and punched him in the gut. Bardock then kicked Vegeta in the face, and stepped on his stomach. Bardock grabbed Vegeta's leg and swung him around and around and threw him upwards. Raditz came in, Super Saiyan, and grabbed both his arms and legs, and nearly broke his back. Vegeta fell down toward the forest.

"Give up Vegeta! It's two on one. You can't win!" Bardock yelled. Vegeta stood up smiling, smirking even.

"Is it?" Vegeta said, menacingly. A hand grabbed Bardock's armour, and slammed his face into the dirt. Bardock rolled over, and saw, a guy in spandex black, white skin, piercing black eyes, and an incredible aura.

"Master Glass. Thank you for coming." Glass smiled. He grabbed Bardock's neck, and punched Bardock's gut. Glass dropped Bardock, and he went on his knees. Glass began to punch and kick the saiyan. Bardock fell onto the forest floor, panting and spitting blood.

"FATHER!" Raditz snarled, and tried to punch Glass. Glass stopped his fist, and broke his hand.

"AHHH!" Raditz screamed in agony, grasping his hand. Glass turned his attention to Bardock. Glass put his fist's together, and pummeled Bardock. Each punch made Bardock gasp and spit blood.

"Stop!" Gine ran toward them. Vegeta blasted her away, and she crumpled.

"No…" Raditz whispered. Glass whipped around, and slammed his fist into Raditz's face, breaking his neck. Glass turned back to Bardock and Glass slammed his knee straight into Bardock's chest. Crack! Bardock's ribs cracked. The saiyan fell toward the floor, unconscious. Glass smiled.

**I was dying. I'm so sorry.**


	5. The Argument

**What's this? A chapter? Yes, yes. Praise me! Just kidding. I don't own and enjoy!**

Goku opened his eyes and saw stars flying past him. Planets rotated around the stars, and all was peaceful.

"Hello?" Goku's voice echoed throughout Space. Suddenly, a brown and red planet near him exploded. Rocks flew at him, and Goku dodged them. A huge explosion followed next to him. Another planet exploded. Then another. Then another. Planets exploded, and the stars lost its twinkle. They got snuffed out. Suddenly, a star exploded into a huge star.

"Help! Help!" Goku tried to fly, but his body couldn't move. The huge star turned red and exploded. Goku tried to cover himself, but his arms didn't obey. The stars heat slammed into him, but then he opened his eyes.

"Good, you're awake." A soft voice said. Goku tried to get up, but pain filled his body.

"Wh- where am I?" Goku asked. The voice chuckled, and Goku could nearly recognize the voice. He tried to ask another question, but his mouth filled up with blood. He spat it out and wiped his eyes. He looked up and saw the Grand Priest.

"Gr- Grand Priest." He said, wiping his mouth. The grand priest just smiled.

"You're making a very fast recovery! Ahh, I forgot. Welcome to my palace and home." The Priest tapped his staff, and it glowed. "You should feel better now." Goku flexed his arms and smiled.

"Yeah, this feels great!" Goku jumped out of bed, smiling. "Thanks, Grand Priest!"

"It's my pleasure. Now, onto more serious problems. Your regular gi was shredded in the explosion so I gave you some clothes. They were based off your regular gi." The Grand Priest's smile instantly disappeared. "I rescued you from an exploding planet. Those are happening more and more frequently. Entire galaxies have been destroyed, even black holes have disappeared." Goku frowned.

"The man I fought, he isn't dead, right? This is assuming you even saw the fight." Goku asks. The Grand Priest tapped his staff again, and it showed an image. It showed Cumber being taken away by mysterious beings.

"Goku, I'd like to train you now. I want to take over my son's training. I've seen you train with Whis, and I think you need more. This might not be a thing that happens a lot, but under these circumstances, I think you will need the boost." The Grand Priest said gravely. Goku put on a stern expression. "I think that means yes. So let's get to it."

_**Bardock**_

Bardock finally woke up, his face on the forest ground. Glass was nowhere to be seen. Bardock couldn't see Vegeta either. Bardock got up, muscles hurting, and blood in his mouth. He spat the blood out and looked around. It was night, a crescent moon.

"Raditz!" Bardock yelled "Gine! Where are you?!" Bardock made a ki ball, which illuminated the forest. Raditz was a few yards away from him, lying on the floor with blood seeping from his chest. "Raditz!" Bardock yelled, and He flew toward him. Bardock flipped his son over and checked his pulse. Still there. Bardock flipped Raditz on to his back and looked around for Gine. She was face up behind a few trees. Bardock took them both and flew them out of the forest. He threw them in the water, and they came up gasping.

"What the hell happened!" Raditz yelled "Where's that Glass guy?! Where's Vegeta?!" Raditz crawled out of the water, and Gine followed.

"We need to rest. I don't think Earth's that far from here."

_**Time Skip 3 Days**_

_**Somewhere in the Universe…**_

Glass barely contained his anger. Already one of his servants lay dead on the floor. Another servant cowered under his gaze.

"Kill the filthy saiyan. I don't care how. Just GET IT DONE!" Glass slammed his first onto a table. Number walked in nervously, beads of sweat dripping down his face.

"Did _you _complete your mission?" Glass growled. He was on the brink of snapping.

"Y-Yes." Cumber stuttered. Glass turned around and walked up a staircase toward a glowing black ball. A swirl of purple was in the middle.

"Your next mission is to find and conquer Earth. Do not kill anyone, but you enslave them. They will be our bargaining chip to the Warriors of Earth." Glass smiled. Cumber stumbled out and ran.

_**Earth**_

"I can't believe Vegeta would just do that!" Bulma refused the idea. No way in hell that Vegeta would betray them! He had already sacrificed himself for Earth. Gohan forced a smile.

"Bulma, at least consider it." Recently Gohan had tried to train more and break off work. Chi Chi had nearly killed him, but ever since the Tournament of Power he wanted to prove his strength. Bardock stepped out onto the balcony and sat next to Gine.

"Woman, believe it. If you were there you would know. It also should be obvious that Vegeta is a snake and a piece of shi-" Gine slapped Bardock in the face to silence him because of Goten and Trunks stepping into the room.

"Hey, guys! How are you doing?" Gine said nervously. Bardock was bending the metal table, and Bulma was as red as a tomato.

"Hi, Gine!" Goten smiled, ignorant to the tension in the room. Trunks, however, noticed, and his smile disappeared. Gine stood up, wanting to get away from the argument.

"Cmon kids lets go." She pushed the boys out of the room, not wanting for them to see the argument. Trunks pushed Gine's hand off him.

"Wait, why? Where's Dad?" Bardock nearly ripped off a piece of the table. Bulma took a deep breath, also trying not to get mad.

"Go to your room boys," Bulma ordered. Trunks still refused.

"Where's Dad?" Trunks asked, louder."

"GO TO YOUR ROOM!" Bulma exploded. Trunks stared at her in shock, because whenever she yelled and him, it usually wasn't this bad. Trunks turned around and walked with Goten and Gine.

"It wasn't very nice to yell at your child like that," Bardock said, venom dripping from his voice. Bulma looked at him with flames in her eyes, and Bardock returned the gaze.

"STOP!" Gohan yelled, not wanting a fight. "We just have to ca-" Bardock cut him off by slapping him in the face. Gohan looked at Bardock, vision red from rage. Bardock looked back at Bulma as if Gohan wasn't worth looking at. Gohan snapped and let out a savage scream and punched Bardock in the face. Bardock fell backward, shock quickly being replaced by rage. Bardock roared and tackled Gohan, nearly falling off the balcony. They started to fight, Bardock brutally beating Gohan, slamming his fist straight into Gohan's face.

"STOP! STOP! **STOP!**" Bulma screamed in horror. Bardock paused, and Gohan punched Bardock in the gut, making him spit blood. Gohan grabbed Bardock's head and slammed it onto the balcony table. Gohan slammed his face onto the table again. And again. And again. Gohan pushed the table over, and it slammed into Bulma. She screamed in pain as her stomach was being pressured by the table.

"Oh shit. Sorry!" Gohan pushed the table away. Bulma groaned, grabbing her stomach. Then a roar of… something came from the air.

"A ship!" Bardock yelled. He formed a ki blast, pointing it toward the ship. It landed on the grounds toward the entrance. Bulma got up, still clutching her stomach. Gohan looked over the railing. He could feel the power inside the ship. A saiyan man stepped out of the ship, along with an orange person. Seconds later, a green woman stepped out. The saiyan announced who he was.

"Hello. My name is Broly." He said.

**Hi, sorry for not posting yada yada. I know this is kind of a filler thing, but I had to lay some groundwork. Also, I'm lazy. Bye! **


	6. Trouble Incoming

**I never even knew I had gotten reviews. Thanks! This is why I want to make another chapter not so soon! Yeah! Oh my god. **

**Audience: Yeah. You never consistently upload chapters. **

**Me: Be quiet. I said I'll give the cookies later.**

**Audience: NOW! **

**I don't own and enjoy!**

"So there is no hope?" Broly asked. Bardock nodded.

"He's too powerful. The best we can do is train." Bardock said grimly. Piccolo still refused.

"Bardock, can I speak to you privately?" Piccolo asked. Bardock walked into the next room.

"You might argue with me, but I don't trust this Broly guy and his 2 buddies. They fight the Jiren fake and planet explodes but they somehow live? Goku died, and I guess they could have escaped, but the Jiren dude couldn't have let them go. There are too many holes to the story." Piccolo gave his theory to Bardock

"I agree, so we should proceed with caution." Bardock said, and with that, they walked back to the conference room. Broly looked at them with a weirdly familiar gaze.

"I think we should go try and find out where Goku is." Broly said as the 2 sat down.

"Yes, let's get ready." Bardock said. They went to pack up.

_**Goku's Training…**_

Goku let out a huge gasp, his arms sore and legs on fire. The grand priest tapped his staff and Goku's restraints and weights disappeared. Goku fell to the floor with exhaustion.

"This-This training is hard!" Goku exclaimed, excited. His strength had nearly doubled from the training, and the saiyan loved it. He felt so strong and ready.

"Goku, try and focus on the power of ultra instinct. Remember the power and the feeling," The grand priest said. "Your power, strength, and agility have grown immensely, so you should transform easily." Goku stood up, determined. He started yelling, trying to tap into the same power.

"Remember Goku, this isn't a proper saiyan form, so screaming might not help. Just relax and try and focus on the feeling and power." The grand priest advised. Goki tried it, and relaxed. The familiar feeling of being in the form. He searched for it in his body, and finally tapped into it. The power burst through into his, and this time it felt much easier to control. It also didn't tire the warrior much.

"All right!" Goku smiled and pumped up his fists. "I can feel the power so much easier now!"

"Good, now y-" The grand priest stopped mid-sentence. Goku looked at him and saw a hole through his chest. The grand priest gasped and fell to the floor. A wisp of white smoke started to exit his body.

"You weakling. Cutting off on training and filling your power has made you lazy." Glass came out of the shadows. He smiled and laughed. "And you." Glass stopped laughing and pointed at Goku. "Tell everyone that the old system is dead. Zeno and Grand Priest are dead." Tell them or I swear you will suffer."

Goku screamed. He charged Glass with a ki ball in his hand, but Glass just caught his hand. Glass grabbed Goku's neck and started to squeeze. Goku clawed at Glass's fingers, but to no avail. Goku passed out, and all around them, serve as emerged from the shadows and picked the saiyan up.

"Chain him down in the dungeons. Give him the same treatment I was given. Do not kill him." Glass ordered. He sat on the throne, a smile on his face. 'Now no one can stand in my way.'

_**7 Hours later… **_

Light. Just light. Goku gasped. Where was he, so much light! Then he remembered. The deaths. His own weakness. Goku clenched his first until blood nearly came out. A few servants approached him in weird suits.

"Where am I?" He asked, but they did not respond. He asked again, loud this time.

"Where am I?!" Suddenly, Vegeta appeared? What the… Vegeta grabbed Goku's collar and punched him in the face.

"What the hell Vegeta?" Vegeta punched Goku until Goku nearly passed out. Then he dragged him, dragged him across the room. Chains fell down, and they were at least 1 foot in diameter. Vegeta forced the confused saiyan onto the floor and tied the chains to Goku's arms and legs. Goku struggled, but the chains seeped up his energy. Then the pain. Pain filled his body, draining him. Goku tried to scream but the pain overtook him and he blacked out.

_**The Journey…**_

Bardock wiped the sweat off his brow. The crew was on Namek, talking to the local, folk. Bardock, however, stayed on the ship to train. He promised to never be humiliated again, and had the gravity at 500g. He also equipped weights for his arms and legs. Suddenly, there was a huge explosion right outside the ship. Bardock heard the familiar cackle. _Ohohoho… _Bardock turned off the gravity, and looked out the window while removing his weights.

"You little bugs!" Frieza laughed as Namekians ran around fires, and tried to dodge blasts. There were 4 dragon balls behind the tyrant. Bardock watched in horror as a blast caught a child, and the small child whimpered as he fell to the floor. Purple blood poured from the child's chest, and Bardock clenched his fist. He flew out of the ship.

"_**Frieza!**_" Bardock screamed furiously. Frieza looked up and smiled.

"Oh, you monkey! Bardock I presume?" Frieza said. Bardock looked at him with fury. Bardock clenched both fists and started to yell. Energy filled his body, and his hair flickered red. He exerted his energy and yelled. His hair turned red, an fire engulfed him. Frieza smiled, and shot his beam. Bardock swatted it away, and roared.

"_**DIE FRIEZA!**_" Bardock said. Bardock flew down, and Frieza blocked his fist with ease. Bardock punched Frieza with his left fist. Frieza fell backward, and threw a ki ball. Bardock caught it and threw it exploded, but Frieza dodged it. Frieza then gathered his 2 hands together, and formed energy.

"_Hundred Death Blast!" _Frieza screamed. Many ki blasts flew past Bardock's head, and he swatted many away. Frieza created a huge ki ball, and threw it. It hit Bardock and exploded. Part of Bardock's armour ripped away. Blood dripped from his mouth.

"Your stronger. But I can still go farther!" Bardock roared. His hair started to rise, starting to turn blue. Frieza also charged up, concentrating. Bardock exploded with energy, his hair turning solid blue. Blue god energy surrounded him. Frieza also transformed. His skin turned gold, and they flew toward each other. Bardock sucked from Frieza's tail, and grabbed it. Bardock then yanked it toward him, and slammed his fist into Frieza's face. Bardock kicked Frieza in the stomach, and started pounding Frieza with his own fists. Bardock then jumped backward, and threw hundreds of ki blasts to Frieza. Bardock looked at the huge crater he just made.

"Your a very powerful monkey!" Bardock turned his head, and Frieza slapped Bardock with his tail **(Frieza is a male in this.) **Bardock wiped his mouth. Frieza barraged Bardock with Ki blasts, but Bardock flew away. Frieza charged a death beam and blasted. It skimmed Bardock, and created a scratch. Blood started to drip from the wound.

"You." A voice said from behind Frieza. The Tyrant looked backwards and saw a very mad Broly,

"Yo-You-You monkey BASTARD!" Frieza screamed.

"You murdered my father!" Broly bellowed, and he charged. Frieza ducked, trying to dodge Broly's fists, but Broly still slammed his fist into Frieza's face. Frieza fell to the ground, blood dripping from his mouth. Broly swung at Frieza, but Frieza dodged, and shot a death beam. It slammed to Broly and straight through. Broly roared, and turned Super Saiyan and flew toward Frieza. Frieza tried to Brock but Broly just grabbed Frieza's tail and threw him. Frieza yelled and shot more death beams. Each slammed straight through Broly, but the son of Paragus didn't seem to care that he should be dead.

"Get away from me monkey!" Frieza shrieked, but to no avail. Broly punched and kicked Frieza until he was inches away from death. Broly roared, and stomped on the Tyrant once more. The rest of the crew found them still looking at Frieza's body. They calmed Broly down and went into the ship.

_**Universe 6…**_

Hit stared into Cumber's eyes. Cabba was next to Hit on his knee's gasping and coughing up blood. Cauliflia was trying to get Cabba up, and Kale was drooping down next to hit, blood dripping from her left arm. Cumber smiled.

"Weaklings. You could never stand to me." Cumber said. Not frowned and got into a ready position. Cumber roared and tried to punch Hit. Cumber was surprised to find that Hit had dodged it, and Hit grabbed Cumber's arm. Hit bent the arm in the opposite way and threw the Saiyan in the air. Cumber slammed down to the ground. Hit started it carry Cabba, and Kale supported Cauliflia. Cumber suddenly appeared and slammed his fist straight into Hit. Hit groaned and fell to the ground. Kale tried to dodge Cumber's fist, but failed. Cumber roared with laughter.

"You foolish beings. Once Glass kills Zeno, you will suffer." Cumber laughed and laughed. Suddenly, a portal opened up behind him, and a hand punched Cumber's gut. Out stepped the gray warrior Jiren.

**Universe 6 is in danger! What will happen. Sorry this was late, I had too many tests. Have a good day/night!**


	7. Battle of the Universe Part 1

**I forgot the cookies. Sorry, so here they are. (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) I do not own the characters, except the OC's that I made up. **

Jiren stared at Cumber. Cumber stared right back, fury in his eyes. Maractia stepped backward and smiled.

"What are you doing here, stealing my prey?!" Cumber barked. "Glass will KILL you if he finds out that you left your mission. Jiren smiled.

"I don't think you know who I am. My name is Jiren the Gray, and you're attacking an innocent universe. We have orders from Grand Priest to put you down." Jiren said. Glass looked at him in confusion.

"Are you…? Oh." Cumber said. Jiren took the moment of surprise and slammed his fist straight into Cumber's stomach. Cumber gasped and took a few steps backward.

Jiren kicked Cumber in the face sending the evil Saiyan to the floor.

"Go saiyans! Go!" Jiren commanded. The weak universe six warriors stumbled into the arms of Maractia.

"We must go, warriors. Jiren, I trust you can take it from here?" Maractia said. Jiren nodded and quickly turned his attention to Cumber, who groaned. Jiren swung at Cumber, but to his surprise, Cumber quickly dodged the punch and kicked Jiren in the stomach, and punched him in the face. Jiren blocked Cumber's next punch and slammed his fist straight into Cumber's gut. Cumber growled and kneed Jiren in the face and slammed his foot down onto Jiren's chest. Cumber grabbed both of Jiren's arms and pushed his feet down and pulled his arms up.

"Don't like it now you prideful bastard?" Cumber snarled. Jiren roared and pulled Cumber toward his chest and elbowed Cumber in the face. The two exchanged blows, each making the other more tired, but they never gave up. Jiren finally saw an opportunity and swiped Cumber's feet from below him. Jiren than kicked Cumber in the face and Cumber flew up into the air. Jiren threw a ball of ki which slammed into Cumber's chest and exploded. The sky turned red. Cumber slammed down to the ground. He got to his feet and started to yell. Jiren did the same. The two warriors charged up massive amounts of ki, cracking the ground.

"_Monstrosity Blow!" _Cumber suddenly put his hand up and blasted Jiren with a huge ball of black and purple ki. It exploded on impact and Jiren flew backward. Cumber started beating Jiren, slamming his fist and every inch of the warrior. Jiren tried to block but Cumber was too quick. Cumber slammed his fist onto Jiren's chin and Jiren spat out blood. Cumber charged up more ki, black and purple aura surrounding him. Cumber's eyes turned white.

"What do you think, Jiren the Gray? Is my Dark form good enough for you?" Cumber asked. Jiren let out a ragged breath.

"I'm… not done." Jiren roared and ki exploded around him. Jiren stopped screamed and charged. The two exchanged blows, but Jiren got the upper hand by grabbing Cumber's face and slamming it to the ground. Jiren kicked Cumber and grabbed his shoulders. Jiren slammed Cumber into a mountain and threw him up into the air. Jiren roared,

"_Red Destruction!" _Cumber flew into a mountain and Jiren punched Cumber in the chest with a ki fist. Cumber broke through several mountains until he finally hit the floor. Blood poured from his mouth, and Jiren didn't stop. He threw hundreds of ki blasts before finally stopping. The dust cleared and in the center of the enormous crater, was Cumber. His sort and been blown to bits, and he was on the floor, no longer in his Dark form. The Saiyan made an effort to get up, but fell to the ground as Jiren slammed his foot down onto Cumber's back.

"How do you like it now?" Jiren spat. Cumber groaned. But then he smiled.

"Your universe isn't safe just because there is an angel there." Cumber retorted. As if on cue, Maractia stumbled through a portal and fell to the ground. She weakly raised her hand and a white orb appeared.

"It's- it's the power of an angel. Take it. I- I'll be fine." Maractia stuttered. Blood poured from her chest and mouth. Jiren took the orb and took her hand. It was already weak.

"I'll get you somewhere safe." He said. Maractia weakly grabbed her staff.

"Call-Call universe-" Blood spurted from her mouth. But Jiren got the message. It was time to call Universe Seven.

_**Universe 11**_

Zamasu smiled. Cabba groaned in pain as blood gushed from his stomach. Zamasu's ki sword had nearly cut Cabba in half as soon as they exited the portal. Next to him laid the body of Toppo, his eyes glistening. He was already dead before Cabba had even come there. Kale had been thrown onto a mountain, and she was stabbed through the chest. Caulifila was the only one still standing. She clutched her stomach in pain, and she took a swing at Zamasu. He dodged and cut her left arm. Caulifila howled and clutched the stump of her arm.

"Painful, isn't it?" Zamasu sneered. Gonkuru, the clone of Jiren, dragged the body of Kale back to the group.

"She tried to put up a fight. I think she's lucky. I'm not such an evil idiot like you." Gonkuru said as he dropped Kale next to Caulifila. Kale wrapped her arm around her sister, sobbing. Cabba took another hoarse breath. Suddenly a portal opened up. The two looked behind and saw… Goku Black.

"Who are…" Zamasu asked. Goku Black just smiled. He stepped aside for another figure; Baby Vegeta.

"What the… I thought that Glass had you… and you were under his spell?" Gonkuru asked. Goku Black got in a position. Baby Vegeta did the same.

"Fusion… HA!" The two put their fingers together and fused. Light beamed across the sky, and Cabba tried to smile. When the light settled down, Gonkuru and Zamasu stared at the fusion. His ki was enormous.

"What did they call a fusion of Goku and Vegeta again? Oh yes, Gogeta. My name is, Dark Gogeta." The fusion declared. Zamasu sneered.

"You use a dance to fuse? We have potara, the supreme way. Your filthy dance won't defeat me." Zamasu said. Dark Gogeta smiled.

"Well, we'll find out!" Dark Gogeta slammed his fist straight into the face of Fused Zamasu. Zamasu roared and grabbed the arm of Dark Gogeta, but he punched the face of Zamasu again and kneed him in the stomach. The two went back and forth exchanging punches, Zamasu getting more and more tired with every punch and kick. However, Dark Gogeta just kept smiling and punching. Zamasu finally made a ki sword and took a swing at Dark Gogeta. He dodged and kicked Zamasu away.

"Let's go Super Saiyan then, shall we?" Dark Gogeta roared.

_**Universe 7**_

Gohan walked down the lit hallway. His steps echoed through the ship. Gohan wiped his brow. It was another nightmare. Cell had been back, and had killed his family. It was the same Cell, except now he was golden. He had had this nightmare for 2 weeks, and it scared the Shit out of him. He had had enough. He was going to seek counsel with Supreme Kai and in any way possible. Before he had left Otherworld, Supreme Kai had told him a secret. Transferring the power to Gohan had transferred some abilities, such as gaining access to Otherworld at any time. It would, however, require him to be in his Ultimate form, so he started to charge up his ki, and energy built around him. He thought about going to Otherworld, and Bam! Gohan arrived, right in front of Supreme Kai.

"OH! Son Gohan? What, uh do you need?' The Kai asked. Gohan told him about the constant nightmares and asked Supreme Kai another question.

"Is it possible for 2 forms to be fused together to make an even stronger form?" Gohan asked. The Kai furrowed his eyebrows.

"Yes, I believe it is. However, the process will take an extremely long time. I hope you're ready for this." Gohan nodded. "Then get on your back and close your eyes. What forms do you want to mix?' The Kai asked.

"Super Saiyan 2 and my Ultimate form," Gohan replied. Supreme Kai nodded and started chanting. A white mist seeped into Gohan and a yellowish orb came out. Soon after and whitish orb came out. The two orbs slammed into each other, creating electricity. The orbs started to merge.

_**Glass's Fortress**_

"YOU FAILED AGAIN?!" Glass roared. Cumber went to his knees, sweat drenching his face. Glass slammed his fist through a wall.

"I'm sorry my lord. I won't fail next time." Cumber said. Glass approached him.

"I think its time. Wake them up." Cumber looked up.

"Are you- I mean of course my lord." Cumber got up and quickly ran away. Glass sat back on his throne.

"Cloak, come here with your servant." He said. Cloak came into the and kneeled, Vegeta at his side.

"I need you to aid the fight against the doppelgangers." Glass said. They both nodded.

_**Universe 11**_

Dark Gogeta slammed his knee into Zamasu's chest. Gonkuru charged again and jabbed at Dark Gogeta's stomach. Dark Gogeta just dodged and socked Gonkuru in the stomach. Gonkuru fell to the ground, gasping. Zamasu created another sword and plunged it through Dark Gogeta's chest.

"I got you!" Zamasu bellowed. Dark Gogeta just punched him in the face. Blood dribbled down from the wound, and Dark Gogeta frowned. Suddenly the fusion was separated. Thankfully for the heroes, both villains were Goku Black charged up and turned Super Saiyan Rose. A portal opened up behind Goku Black and Baby Vegeta. Vegeta stepped out, and Cloak followed.

"You control him don't you?" Goku Black asked. Clock nodded and started chanting rocks started to float, and a purple mist came from the shadows. Goku Black snarled, and made a scythe. Vegeta charged, screaming. Baby Vegeta caught the punch, and returned with another punch. They exchange punches, while Goku Black tried to get Cloak. Goku Black slashed at Cloak, when suddenly Cloak summoned a purple sword, and blocked the sword. He then slammed his elbow into Goku Black's chest, Goku Black fell down, stunned by the power of Cloak.

"You underestimate my power. This will be your doom." Cloak said. Goku Black got up. They charged and their blades clashed. Meanwhile, Baby Vegeta was fighting with Vegeta. Vegeta slammed his fist into Baby's chest, and threw him to the floor. Vegeta scoffed.

"Weakling. You may be a clone of me, but your power will never compare to mine." He said. Baby stood up, gathering ki. Vegeta snarled, and jabbed at his neck, but Baby dodged and punched him in the face.

Cloak got cocky and went on the offensive. He slashed down at Black, but Black dodged and slashed at Cloak's chest. Cloak screamed as blood spurted out of the wound. Black sliced at Cloaks legs, and Cloak fell on his knees.

"You will lose." Cloak said. Then he started to chant and the purple mist started to creep back from the shadows. Goku Black snarled and chopped Cloak's head clean off. Instantly the mist disappeared. Suddenly Black heard an enormous scream.

"Get it off!" Baby yelled. Vegeta screamed, all of his skin massive and purple. A vein popped and purple liquid squirted out. Somehow Vegeta screamed louder. Black tried to grasp the skin, but it burned him.

"Shit! Shit!" Black screamed. Black clench his fist, and gathered up courage. He then sliced the purple skin, and it fell off. Some purple goo was still on Vegeta, and his skin was starting to smoke. Suddenly the goo turned to stone, and exploded. Huge chunks flew, and one slammed into Black's shoulder. Pain shot up his arm. Blood dripped from his fingers.

"A- a defense mechanism." Black stammered. Baby stumbled down the hill and picked up Vegeta.

"Let's go back." Baby said. Black took out a teleporter, and Baby put his hand on Black's shoulder.

"Ow! Off! Off!" Black said. He then pressed the button.

_**Glass…**_

Glass scratched his chin, tapping his foot on the ground. He was extremely bored, and watching Goku suffer was nothing fun. He had sent Cumber and the two soldiers to Earth, as he found it undefended. Suddenly a bright light shined behind him.

"What the… Anyone there?" Glass turned his head backwards and narrowly missed a blast toward his head. Another blast blew up the throne and made Glass fly forward. Glass snarled. A figure emerged from the smoke and rocks. It had purple skin mixed with blue skin in a pattern. 11 colorful orbs flew behind the bing in a circle.

"We have fused to take you down." The being said "The 2 Zeno's used Galactic fusion, and now your dead." Zeno Kai said. A being walked behind Glass.

"Full Power Grand Priest?" Glass said. Grand Priest nodded. A fight was about to come.

**The big showdown is next. What will happen? Please review, ad have a good Day and Night.**


	8. Battle of the Universe Part 2

**Main showdown! I'm not sorry. I don't own characters, and I'm really sorry. No I'm not! *evil laugh turns into cough* I'm sick**

Glass snarled as Zeno-Kai threw ki blasts over and over again. It blinded him, and Grand Priest came up behind Glass and punched him in the gut. They clashed, creating multiple explosions. Glass slammed his fist onto Grand Priests chin, and He fell backwards. Zeno-Kai extended his hand, and the 11 orbs went in front of his hand. They created a circle, and one orb stayed in the middle.

"_Universal King!" _The orbs created an enormous ki blast which slammed into Glass. Glass roared in fury and returned fire. Grand Priest sent millions of blasts at Glass, but Glass created a Ki shield. The orbs bounced off the shield, and Glass sighed. Grand Priest appeared behind Glass.

"Hello!" Grand Priest said, and slammed his fist into Glass's gut. Glass powered up and streaked forward. Grand Priest blocked his hit, and returned with another. Zeno- Kai joined in and together they punched him into a gigantic wall. Glass fell down, and debris fell on top of him. Zeno-Kai and Grand Priest extended their hands.

"This won't end well." Grand Priest said. They charged up ki and blasted the rocks. A huge explosion accrued, and Glass stumbled out of the damage. Blood dripped from his head and arms. His shirt had been torn to pieces. Zeno-Kai gathered the Universal Orbs behind him, and they surrounded his fist. Glass tilted his head backwards, breathing in and out rapidly. Zeno-Kai dashed forward and slammed his fist into Glass's chest.

"_Universe Fist!" _Blood spurted from Glass's chest, and he sputtered, blood splattering on the marble floor. Glass fell to the ground. Grand Priest walked up beside Zeno-Kai. They looked at the mess they had made. Glass suddenly tilted his head up, smiling.

"You didn't really think you could finish me off that easily, did you?" Glass smiled. He flew backwards, then sprinted forward. He slammed his hands onto their chests, and threw them through the rubble. Zeno-Kai groaned, and tried to get up. Glass appeared next to him, and took out a shard.

"You didn't forget my favorite weapons, I hope" Glass said with fake happiness. He then threw the shard into Zeno-Kai's stomach. Zeno-Kai roared with pain, and clutched his stomach. Glass summoned another shard, and slammed it into Zeno-Kai's shoulder. Impossibly, he screamed louder. Grand Priest appeared, and punched Glass in the face. Grand Priest threw the villain across the floor. Glass broke through some chains. Those chains held Goku. Glass burrowed into a wall. Goku gasped out loud, and opened his eyes.

"Hello?" He weakly said, and fell to the ground in pain. Glass flew past him and started to battle again. Goku raised himself off the ground, trembling. He took out a capsule, and clicked the top. It opened, and out burst his normal gi and a few senzu beans. Goku grabbed a bean, and swallowed. He instantly burst to his feet, and switched clothes. Goku grabbed the rest of the beans, his strength having returned as the chains had been shattered.

"Wonder what's going - ahh!" Goku wondered. The ground suddenly shook as 3 warriors clashed. Goku looked up at the battle, as Glass slammed his fist into Grand Priest's face. Goku huffed and flew over. Zeno-Kai and Glass clashed, debris flying over from the incredible energy they were throwing around. Goku concentrated, and ultra instinct power flowed into his body.

"That's better." Goku said. He smiled. Zeno-Kai crashed down next to Goku.

"Oh! Go- Goku." Zeno-Kai said. He coughed up blood. Grand Priest punched Glass in the face. They flew toward the battle. Glass kicked Grand Priest away, and Goku came in the battle. They clashed, but Glass had the upper hand. He punched Goku in the face, sending him backwards, and Glass drove a shard through Zeno-Kai's stomach.

"You lose." Glass snarled. He kicked Zeno-Kai back, and Zeno-Kai crashed to the floor.

"Glass!" Grand Priest roared furiously. Goku stood up, trembling in weakness. Glass laughed and swatted Goku back down. Grand Priest streaked across the sky, and slammed his fist into Glass's face.

"Die!" Grand Priest screamed. Glass punched Grand Priest in the stomach, and flicked his hand. Suddenly, it looked like the air rippled, and a shattering noise filled the room. Right behind Grand Priest, was a Shatter. It looked like a glass window that had shattered, and right in the moment of breaking, time stopped. Grand Priest glanced behind and saw the Shatter. Glass smiled.

"The glass of reality. You haven't seen a ripple this big before, have you?" Glass mocked. Grand Priest just looked at the Shatter. Glass roared with laughed, and flicked his hand. The broken glass pieces embedded themselves into Grand Priests back, and blood flew all over. Glass raised his hand, and the air condensed. It created a reflective glass sword, and he threw the sword straight into Grand Priests chest, sending him flying over the debris.

"You — monster!" Goku screamed. Glass punched him in the stomach, and Goku collapsed in Glass's arms.

"You -" Glass punched Goku in the face- "Weak-" Glass kicked Goku's feet from beneath him, and started kicking him-" Insect!" Glass screamed. Goku tried to get up, but Glass slammed his knee into Goku's chest, and a large crack followed. Goku collapsed, his ribs shattered, and his spirit broken. The 3 rebels had fallen.

_**Hours Later…**_

Goku finally woke from his slumber, and tried to get up. He fell to the floor, his ribs broken, and a senzu fell from his shirt.

"Thank goodness." He muttered as he chewed on the senzu. It restarted his strength, and Goku hopped to his feet.

"Zeno-Kai? Grand Pri-" Goku stopped. Zeno-Kai was breathing heavily, blood dripped from his head and chest. He turned his head toward Goku, half of his face burnt.

"What did he…" Goku stumbled towards him. Zeno-Kai opened his mouth, and shut it quickly in pains. Blood spurted from his mouth. Grand Priest was on the floor, the sword still in his chest. He looked up at Goku, and Goku saw the full extent of the damage.

Some of the shards had gotten through his body, and one had slammed into Grand Priest's neck. Blood poured from the wounds, and he whispered something. A huge energy transfer was made into Zeno-Kai, and Grand Priests eyes went dull. His body slumped, and his hand fell from Zeno-Kai's.

"Goku." Zeno-Kai said, blood dribbling from his mouth still. "Take these- take these crystals. Their called- their called universal fusions. It'll multiply your strength, and it's power is unknown. Take it." He stammered. "I'm- sorry." Zeno-Kai said. Energy transferred once again, pushing into Goku's body. Zeno-Kai's eyes rolled backwards, and his head fell. Goku wailed in sorrow and grief as his 2 friends had been murdered. By him. Glass.

Goku clenched the shards, and he started to walk away. He would get revenge. This was personal now.

_**Gohan…**_

Supreme Kai chanted, transferring the energy, when suddenly he stopped and kneeled in shock. Gohan looked up at the speechless Kai, in confusion.

"Shouldn't we get this-" Gohan said. Supreme Kai looked at him in horror.

"They are… dead. Zeno-Kai and Grand Priest are-" Supreme Kai couldn't finish, but Gohand understood. Their most powerful defenders had been murdered.

_**Whis…**_

Whis happily munched on a, chocolate bar, was it what they called it? Beerus let out a huge sigh, drinking from his cup.

"Lord Beerus, do you think that-" Whis stopped. Beerus looked up.

"Whis? Whis what? Your scaring me! Stop it!" Beerus said. Whis looked at the sky in silent horror. Beerus growled.

"Whis, I swear to me…" Beerus said. Whis looked at Beerus, and Beerus could see fear in Whis's face for the first time. Whis dropped the chocolate bar.

"Zeno-Kai and Grand Priest are — are dead." Whis exclaimed. Beerus looked up air him.

"Oh no." Beerus said.

**I'm sorry for not updating. Writer's block. Not surely for killing though! Mwahahaahaahhah!**


	9. Sorrow and Danger

**This is kind of a filler episode, just explaining everything, like plot holes and such. I'm not sorry for the deaths. I don't own some of the characters and have a good day/night.**

Goku trudged around the rubble. He squeezed his gi. It dripped blood, and each drop echoed throughout the broken halls. He passed through the chains, and past all the destruction. Goku clenched the staff of Grand Priest. He thought of Earth. He would avenge them.

_**Bardock Crew…**_

"He's dying!" Goku Black screamed. Whis jumped, and turned around. Goku Black dragged Vegeta across the floor.

"Oh my." Whis said. Baby stepped out the portal.

"We need hel-" Baby stopped. He looked at Bulma.

"B-B-Bulma?" Baby asked, his voice cracking. Bulma looked at the limp body of Vegeta, then looked at the face of the stranger, confused.

"What?" She asked. Whis walked over to Vegeta, and summoned his staff. He tapped it, and dust slowly streamed from the top of the staff to Vegeta's face. Vegeta's eyes flew open, and he gasped.

_**Hours Later...**_

"So you're from a parallel, dimension?" Bardock asked again. Goku Black nodded.

"There are many alternate dimensions. They are usually protected by the dimension keepers, people who, as the name suggests, protect the dimensions. Dimension-hoppers are usually killed as soon as they are in the Crystal Void, unless by the will of the Priest and King of their dimension." Whis told them. "I'm guessing that you had permission?" Goku Black nodded.

"Baby, what timeline do you come from?" Gine asked. She wrapped the bandage around Bardock's arm, and patted the wound. Bardock flinched.

"I come from a universe where Goku sacrifices himself to save the world, and I live on while his family is… dead. One day, a mysterious challenger comes to my home, and we fight. I lose, and he kills my family. He lets me go, tells me that I lost my family and that's enough. That's why I freaked when I saw you Bu-"

"Mom!" Someone screamed. Baby turned backwards and nearly jumped. Trunks stood there, holding a baby in his arms next to Goten.

"Trunks." Baby whispered. "Trunks!" Baby screamed. Trunks took a step backwards.

"Uh…" He said. Baby ran toward him, and hugged the child. Trunks flinched as Baby nearly crushed him.

"Um… hello?" Trunks asked in a confused voice. He peeled himself off Baby. Vegeta frowned.

"Get off my boy!" He snarled. Baby stepped away.

"I'm sorry." He said. Baby sat back down. Bardock started to speak.

"We need a plan. Our most powerful defenders are gone, and Goku might be…" Bardock stopped. Gine looked up at him, her eyes glistening.

"Don't say it." Gine whispered, her voice full of despair.

"We need to get Goku back, or if he really is dead, then dragonballs." Krillin walked into the room, him drinking on a smoothie. Everyone looked.

"What? I have, well, experience in that field." Krillin turned red. Gine chuckled.

"I think we should use the Time Chamber. We're gonna need all the power we can get." Gohan suggested. Whis smiled.

"This time, I think, I should help you with this fight." He said. Vegeta looked up in shock.

"What?!" He exclaimed. "You, never! You never fight!" Whis chuckled.

"In this danger, I think I should. It would be expected that the god of destruction," Whis looked back at Beerus, and Beerus huffed. "Would help as well." Beerus put his head back down.

"Fine," Beerus said. "Just give good things I haven't tasted yet, and we'll be even." Bulma laughed. She smiled.

"Of course." Bulma said. In that small moment, it seemed like all the problems went away as the group strayed from the situation at hand, and laughed at something. But, of course, the problems came back to their minds.

"I agree with Gohan. As long as Glass doesn't come for us we should b-" a huge ripping sound was heard from behind them. They looked over, and saw a huge portal, and out came a bloodied warrior with orange pants. Goku. Gine screamed and slammed into her child. She wept as his warm chest lit up her heart, sparking hope into her. Goku smiled. It had been a couple hours since I've smiled, Goku thought. But, just as the smile had appeared, it disappeared. He saw Goku Black, and snarled. Goku pushes his mother away.

"You." He said. Goku Black looked up. "You hurt them?!" Goku roared. Black stuttered, but Goku didn't care.

"You tricking, lying, son of a bitch!" Goku screamed. He punched Black, and Black broke through a wall. He looked stunned, and scared at the raw power of base form Goku.

"I'm not w-" Goku slammed his fist into Black's face, and Black flew backwards. Goku stomped towards him, and Vegeta got in front of Goku.

"Ka-" Goku slapped Vegeta, and Vegeta slammed into a wall. Black stumbled backwards, fear and anger on his face.

"I'm not-" Goku threw him through a wall. Black spat blood.

"You want to fight? Fine!" Black screamed, turning Super Saiyan Rosé. He threw a punch, but Goku grabbed Black's fist.

"You hurt my friends, didn't you? Where's Yamcha!" Goku screamed, punching Black with every word. Black's eye swelled up, and blood trickled from his mouth.

"I'm not from this dimension." Black said. Goku stopped.

"What?" He asked. "Don't lie!" Goku reared back for another punch, when Gine screamed.

"Stop!" Goku looked up. He saw fear, fear in her eyes. But they weren't for Black. They were for _him._ Goku stopped, and looked down.

"Oh no. Oh no!" Goku lifted Black up. He dragged Vegeta, and sat them at the table.

"Son… how are you…" Bardock said. Goku looked at his hands, in fear and curiosity.

"I think, maybe, Zeno and Priest gave me their power before they left." He said. Bardock frowned.

"Wha-" a huge explosion was heard behind them.

"Why the hell is everyone interrupting me?!" Bardock screamed. The crew flew towards the sounds. What they saw terrified them.

"Earth is so beautiful. Too bad I'll have to destroy it." Glass chuckled. The crew looked on in horror, as Cell and Frieza appeared from the shadows.

"Hello, monkeys!" Frieza screamed in delight. Cell laughed, and tapped his arm.

"Here I am again. In all my Perfect glory." Cell said. Gohan clenched his fist, as did Bardock. Cumber also walked from the shadows, as well as Zamasu, Gonkuru, and other figures they didn't know. Glass spread his arms.

"Let's get started, shall we?" He said.

**Cliffhangers. The bane of humans as well as taxes and death. I'm sorry, but this is where I end it. This fanfic will end in a three part glory! Look forward to it! See y'all!**


	10. Retaliation

**Not the Main Event! This is a different chapter from what you(probably) expected, but why! Still fighting! **

Glass smiled at the hero's as they stared back in shock and anger. Broly was the first to move.

"Frieza!" He screamed. He flew toward the emperor, but one of the mysterious warriors stepped in the way.

"No." She said, as she flicked her hand. Broly froze on the spot, and she muttered an incantation. Dark energy transferred from her hands to his face, Broly started to shutter, and his head drooped. The woman finished, and Broly's head snapped up. Everyone could see his red eyes, full of anger. He started to growl, and the woman pointed at Vegeta.

"Him." She said. Broly roared, and he flew toward Vegeta. Vegeta snarled. Broly crashed into him, and Vegeta flew away. Bardock and Goku followed. The rest looked at the foes, sizing them up.

"Go!" Gohan yelled, and the battle began.

_**Broly VS Bardock, Vegeta, Goku…**_

Broly screamed in fury, and Vegeta snarled.

"That woman must have warped his mind!" He screamed. Broly swung at Vegeta, but missed. Bardock blocked one of Broly's kicks. Broly screamed. Goku smiled.

"This might be fun!" He yelled happily. Broly growled, and threw a ki blast at him. Goku dodged.

"Go!" Bardock shouted. They turned Super Saiyan, while Broly stayed base. Broly roared, and a green blast formed in front of his mouth. The blast slammed into Vegeta, and he slammed into a mountain. Bardock dodged Broly's punches, and kicked Broly in the stomach

Goku stepped in and started barraging him with punches. Bardock slammed his fist into Broly's face, and Goku shoved his elbow onto Broly's head. Broly roared, and threw many ki blasts at Bardock and Goku.

Vegeta appeared behind Broly, and sneered.

"You might not be an enemy, but I'm still not going easy on you." Vegeta said "Big Bang Attack!" Broly flew backwards and broke through a mountain. Broly staggered, and regained his balance. He screamed at the three.

"We have to get this over with. Fuse!" Goku threw a Potara at Vegeta, and Vegeta caught the earring.

"Cmon Vegeta! It's only an hour!" He screamed. Vegeta caught the earring and grumbled.

"I hate you Kakarot." He said. Vegeta snapped the earring on. A huge gust of wind flew by, and a huge force pushed the 2 bodies together, when suddenly Broly appeared in between them.

"What the…" Goku said. Broly screamed, and a huge blast disintegrated one of the earrings. Goku and Vegeta fell to the ground, and looked up.

"That damn idiot!" Vegeta snarled. He started to yell, and his hair turned red. Broly charged, and slammed his fist into Vegeta's face. Vegeta jumped backwards, and threw a huge cluster of ki blasts.

"Die!" He screamed. Broly charged through it all, and Vegeta stood in horror and awe.

"Dodge!" Bardock screamed, and he pushed Vegeta out of the way. Broly nearly crushed Bardock, and sent him through a mountain. Bardock fell to the ground, his lungs being nearly crushed. Broly redirected his attacks at Bardock. Bardock grumbled, with blood trickling down is face. Broly grabbed Bardock's face, and started punching him in the stomach. Bardock threw a ki blast at Broly's face, and Broly threw Bardock across the mountain range. Broly flew toward Bardock, but Vegeta grabbed his arms.

"You monster!" He screamed. Broly growled, and elbowed him in the stomach. Vegeta stumbled back, and Broly punched him down. Broly dived towards Bardock, and crashed into him. The mountain exploded, and Bardock chuckled.

"That's— all you got!" He taunted, screaming. Broly roared with anger, and slammed both of his fists into Bardock's stomach. Bardock spat blood, but a smile was still on is face.

"Die!" Broly screamed. Bardock blocked one of his fists, but Broly punched Bardock in the face again and again and again. Soon, Bardock's face was smeared with blood and dust. Broly flew up, and charged ki.

"_Gigantic EXPLOSION!" _He screamed. He threw a huge ki orb, and it crushed down onto Bardock, and a huge explosion blew up mountains in a mile radius. Fire spread from the middle, and Broly laughed.

"I killed him!" He shrieked in a very insane manner. Goku clenched his fists, and screamed. Red aura filled the air as Goku screamed. He looked up. Broly continued laughing.

"Would you care to repeat that you _son of a __**BITCH?!"**_ Goku screamed as he punched Broly in the stomach. Broly stopped abruptly in shock, and Goku kicked Broly in the face. Broly fell to the ground, surprised by Goku's strength. Goku flew toward the rubble.

"Father!" Goku called. A hand grabbed him from behind, and Goku looked back. Bardock coughed, and pulled himself up.

"Let's… go." He said. Goku pulled him up, and wiped the blood off his face.

"Tch! Scum!" Vegeta screamed. Broly kept throwing ki blasts, and pushing Vegeta backwards. Vegeta blocked, but he was getting worn down extremely quickly.

"You two! Get up here!" He screamed. Bardock flew up, leaning on Goku for support. Broly charged, but Goku charged an attack.

"What attack…" Vegeta asked. Goku smiled.

"Just made it up. _Super! Ki! BLAST!" _An enormous ki blast slammed into Broly, pushing him back.

"Vegeta! Fuse!" Goku flew a distance away, and Vegeta grumbled.

"Stupid dance." He mumbled. Bardock laughed in spite of his wounds.

"Fusion…. h-rgk!" Vegeta stuttered. Broly grabbed his face and threw him across the range, effectively breaking the fusion. Goku gasped as Broly punched every inch of Vegeta's body. Vegeta stood in midair, his body weak and Broly laughed. Vegeta scowled.

"Bow down to the KING!" He screamed, his hair turning blue and his aura exploded in power. Broly stopped as Vegeta started to barrage him with ki blasts. Broly roared in anger, and his hair flickered yellow as his power doubled. Vegeta took a step back, and Broly sneered.

"You can't beat the King of All SAIYANS!" Vegeta screamed in fury. Broly blocked the incoming punch, and returned the blow. Vegeta stumbled back, shocked by his power.

"He wasn't this strong…" Broly slammed his knee into Vegeta's stomach, and raised both of his hands.

"Die." Broly said simply. He knocked Vegeta down to the ground, and Vegeta turned back to base. Broly dropped down and nearly crushed Vegeta, making him spit blood. Broly punched Vegeta in the stomach, each punch exclaimed by Vegeta spitting blood.

"_Fury…. BLAST!" _Bardock screamed from behind Broly. Broly looked back, and a huge blast blasted him off his feet. Broly yelled in anger as he was swept away from his prey. Bardock landed next to Vegeta and held out his hand. Vegeta scoffed.

"As much as you hate me, and trust me I do as well, we are going to need to work together to beat this guy." Bardock droned. Vegeta took his hand and Bardock dragged him up. Goku landed next to them and smiled.

"Finally working together, best buddy and father!" Goku said cheerfully. Both Vegeta and Bardock frowned. However, before they could say anything, Broly's scream echoed throughout the mountain range. The three warriors faced the unleashed Saiyan as he screamed and screamed, gathering Ki and charging energy.

"This is bad. We need to fu-" Vegeta cut off Goku and charged Broly. Broly dodged Vegeta's lunch, and drove his fist into Vegeta's stomach, causing Vegeta to spit blood in pain. Bardock snicker, and Goku looked at him in an annoyed and hurt face.

"Father! That's not fair." Goku said. Bardock stopped. He looked at his son in a pained expression.

"You really want to disappoint me, don't you." Bardock said sharply. Goku glared at him. Bardock sighed, and flew up toward the battle as Broly pounded Vegeta, punching him and kicking him. Bardock stopped in, and grabbed one of Broly's fists. Broly stopped and looked up. He screamed in anger and punched Bardock in the stomach and threw him across the mountains. Broly also grabbed Vegeta and threw him. The prince slammed into a mountain, and it splattered with blood. Vegeta groaned and fell to the ground.

"Father! Bardock! We n-"

"I already know!" Bardock hollered. They got in the position.

"Fuuuu-" Goku said.

"Sionnnnn-" Bardock said.

"**HAAAAAA!" **They both screamed. Broly looked over to see the commotion.

"Time to finish this." A voice said. The smoke cleared and a man landed on the ground. He looked at Broly, and Broly took a step backwards in shock.

"Barlot is my name." Barlot said with confidence. He got into a fighting stance.

"Time to lose." He said. Broly screamed in fury, and charged. Barlot instantly turned Super Saiyan and dodged Broly's attack, and slammed his fist into Broly's stomach. Broly screamed in pain and anger, his aura flicking back from yellow and green. Barlot tackled Broly, sending them both off a cliff.

Barlot punched Broly in the face again and again, pushing the mad Saiyan down into the ground. Broly screamed, and the mountains were pushed aside, and Broly's aura turned solid green.

"What the…" Barlot said as Broly rose from the ground. The sky turned green as Broly lifted his hands up and a huge green orb appeared in his hands. Barlot growled.

"Destruction _**BLAST!**_" Broly roared. It slammed into the ground, and Barlot went to his knees, struggling to keep the ball above the ground.

"Do not underestimate us! _**BLUE!**_" Barlot screamed as his blue aura swelled. The green blast started to move forward, and Broly yelled as green energy burst from his hands. Barlot roared and the green blast flew upwards. It streaked Broly, missing him, but still very much hurting him. Broly growled in anger, and the fusion and the legend flew toward each other. Their fists met, and huge waves erupted from the impact point. Barlot pushed through, and slammed his fist into Broly's gut.

"_LIMITERBREAKER __**FIST!**_" Barlot pushed Broly backwards, and Broly spat blood. Broly charged up and screamed. Two orbs appeared at his hands, enormous, and he slammed his hands together. A huge orb was created, and Broly laughed.

"_**FINAL BLOW!**_" Broly yelled. Barlot landed on the ground, and out his fist forward.

"_**LIMIT…**_" Barlot charged his ki, as his aura skyrocketed. Broly's blast approaching.

"_**BREAKER…**_" Broly's blast, being huge, was nearly there.

"_**KA ME HA ME…**_" Broly's blast was a few meters away.

"_**HAAAAAAAA!**_" The blast slammed into Broly's Final Blow, and broke through. It fired up and slammed into the rage-induced Saiyan, and Broly choked as the blast hit him in the face. Broly finally powered down, his green hair and aura gone, just a normal Saiyan who was broken.

"Times up." Barlot said as he split. Goku flew towards a way, Bardock, another. They both collapsed, and Goku sighed.

"Senzu beans are awesome!" Goku said cheerfully he took out the bag, and popped one in his mouth. He then threw a capsule, it splitting open with smoke.

"Bardock! Catch this bean and then open the metal box. There should be some armour." Goku called. Bardock stood up, and caught the bean. He chewed and opened the box. A clean duplicate of his armour glinted in the sunlight. Bardock grabbed the armour, and put it on.

"I'll take some armour to Vegeta and Broly. See ya." Goku took the capsule and flew towards Vegeta.

"Here." Goku handed Vegeta a bean, and dropped his armour. Goku then proceeded to do the same to Broly.

"Let's make our way toward the fight." Goku said. They blasted towards the battle, where beams clashed and punches flew.

_**Battle with Glass…**_

Gohan huffed as Cell laughed in front of him.

"You honestly think that that Ultimate form could defeat me?" Cell said he deserved his head backwards and laughed again. Gohan powered down, his body drained.

"Remember 16?" Cell boasted. Go hand head snapped up as his eyes turned huge.

"I saw him, you know, down in hell. He was being punished, brutally. Mentally and physically. It was one of the few things that I liked in that place." Cell said. Gohan's eyes watered.

"You bastard." Gohan said. Cell slammed his elbow down in Gohan's back.

"I'll finish you like you did me. One-handed Kamehameha." Cell said, flying backwards. Tears fell from Gohan's face as Cell laughed. Cell charged the Kamehameha, and fired. It drew inches away, and Gohan put his hands up in vain. The blast pushed Gohan backwards, his feet making streaks in the ground.

"I've entertained myself long enough. Die!" Cell roared. The blast took Gohan towards his knees, and he knew it was the end, when suddenly a blast slammed into Cell's face, obliterating it. Instantly, the Kamehameha died down.

"Get up Gohan." Piccolo offered his hand. Gohan took it and stood up, angry.

"Cell!" He screamed. Piccolo handed his a senzu.

"I'm going to distract him. Try and use your new form." Piccolo said. With that, he flew towards a Cell.

_**Flashback…**_

"Getting this form means you still have trigger it." Supreme Kai said. Gohan looked at him shocked.

"What?" He said.

"You got the form, I made it, and now you have to trigger it." The old Kai said. "Now go!"

_**Present…**_

Gohan powered up to Ultimate, and tried to go further, but nothing happened. But then he remembered. 16 deaths and the torture. Gohan screamed an un-earthly scream as white and yellow aura surrounded him. The dust wiped away and out stepped Gohan, at the Super Saiyan 2 Ultimate. Cell looked over, and saw the form.

"Cell, we have business to do." Gohan said.

**Please support the official release! Also recommend another fic I should do.**


	11. The Late Update which has 69 characters

**School is finally in for me. I really wanted to do fan fiction over the summer, but I also wanted to enjoy my summer to the fullest. Starting from here, I will pick up my unfinished chapter 11. Please forgive the summer stuff. Also, don't forget to check if I update, there is no set schedule so… Until then, keep browsing other fan fictions, I guess I dunno.**

**SAJ**


	12. Trailer

**Alright people, I'm just going to give a warning for the next chapter. It should be up in a few days. I'm trying to make it long, unlike my previous chapters. It will be crazy. Many non canon characters will join the fray, and it will be wild. I promise I'll try and make a good finale for this, and I hope you can understand why the chapter hasn't gone up yet. Thanks.**

**SAJ**


	13. I don't like the number 13 also action

"**Hey!" The author says. "What the hell?" He asks himself. "Why am I…" he questions his own sanity.**

"**Narrator off" The author sighs, tired and out of-"OFFFFF!" **

**ANYWAY… I hope you can have a good time reading this. This is part 2 of the battle stuff. Please review and have a good time! Im sorry it took so long.**

They both slammed each other's fists into their own faces. Gohan jumped backward and threw a huge blast, but Cell dodged.

"Don't you think… don't you think we've been at this for… too long?" Cell asked. Gohan didn't reply but instead charged Cell. Cell grumbled and dodged Gohan's punched and countered by jabbing his stomach. Gohan gasped in pain, and Cell went for the finishing blow. Gohan dodged and charged forward again. He slammed his leg into Cells stomach and jumped backward. Cell's eyes bugged forward, with his stomach sticking in.

"You terrible monster. You will _pay._" Gohan said. Cell fell backward, his mouth still jutting forward in shock. Gohan screamed as he charged up ki. His aura blasted everywhere, and his power skyrocketed. Cell stood up, clutching his stomach.

"My golden form… _**WILL DESTROY YOU!**_" Cell yelled in fury. He charged Gohan, and Gohan dodged.

"You'll die trying," Gohan said coldly. He slammed his fist into Cell's stomach and kicked his face away. Cell crashed down to the floor. His head popped up.

"You know what?! I'm just going to destroy the planet! That's _perfect _isn't it my dear Gohan?" Cell said he flew upwards. Gohan frowned.

_**Bardock…**_

Bardock flew across the sky with Vegeta, Broly, and Goku. They were at a quick pace, eager to help others. The powers being thrown around were crazy, and he sensed Frieza. He was Bardock's target. Suddenly, a huge beam swirling in yellow flew right past him.

"What the-" A huge explosion rocked the mountain range, and Bardock cursed.

"The battle has already started. Cmon!" He shouted. Broly and Vegeta made their way down toward Glass. Goku, however, went to Cell. Bardock flew toward Frieza in blind anger.

"Not this time, monkey!" Frieza said in a happy voice. Bardock's eyes went wide open as Frieza blasted him down with a death beam. Smoke rose from his chest in the place of the broken armor. Bardock screamed as Frieza charged another one and fired. Bardock swatted the blast and turned Super Saiyan Blue.

"This won't be like last time. I'll finish you off on my own!" Bardock yelled. Frieza laughed. His skin turned to gold, and the two slammed into the other. Shockwaves were sent out as each punch was exclaimed by a loud boom. Bardock vanished, but Frieza anticipated his move, sending his elbow behind himself. Bardock gasped out loud as Frieza's elbow buried itself into his stomach.

"Monkey scum!" Frieza shrieked. Bardock choked as the Frieza pushed his elbow deeper when suddenly a huge purple blast knocked the tyrant over. Bardock gasped and fell backward. Raditz smiled.

"Take that _lizard." _Raditz scoffed. Frieza shakily stood up.

"YOU DIRTY MONKEY!" He shrieked in anger. Bardock smiled.

"Now that's my boy." He said, patting Raditz on the back. Gine stepped next to Raditz. Frieza screamed, and the battle continued.

Raditz went on the left while Bardock went on the right. They both slammed their fists into Frieza's stomach and sent him flying. Frieza sent death beams flying, all of them missing. Raditz slammed his knee into Frieza's stomach and punched him down to the ground. Bardock came in and a ki orb appeared in his hand.

"Die," Bardock said. The blast sent Frieza backward, and he screamed in anger and frustration.

"Why won't you just die!" Frieza yelled. Suddenly, he smiled. Raditz turned around just as an elbow slammed into his face. Gine screamed as one of the unknown figures pummeled Raditz. Bardock screamed and checked the figure out of the way.

"KAIO KEN!" Raditz screamed. He dodged the stranger's attacks and punched the stranger in the stomach. The unknown dropped to his knees, and Raditz slammed his foot into the stranger's face. Raditz raised his hand and blasted the stranger. Raditz huffed as the kaio energy wiped away. The stranger stood up, a few scratches on his face.

"My faithful lieutenant will finish your saiyans off." Glass said confidently. The stranger smiled.

"Zoro at your service sir," Zoro said. Raditz smiled.

"HAAAAAA!" Raditz screamed. His hair turned blue and his power rose. Meanwhile, Bardock battled Frieza. Bardock dodged each blast that Frieza sent his way. Bardock jumped and slammed his fist into Frieza's head. He pounded the tyrant, each hit from his fists full of anger and bitterness. Frieza screamed and shot a pure, hot beam at Bardock. The blast broke through his armor, and Bardock fell backward. Blood trickled from Bardock's mouth.

"Heh. That's the most damage you've done to me all day." Bardock chuckled. Frieza stumbled backward.

"I WILL END YOU!" He screamed in fury. A golden aura whipped around him. Bardock smiled. The two clashed as ki blew all around. Rocks were blasted apart as entire mountains were swept away by the power. Frieza jumped back and shot another beam. It missed and hit a mountain, blowing it up. Bardock leaped forward and took the chance. He punched Frieza in the gut, then kneed him in the face.

"THIS IS WHAT YOU GET!" Bardock screamed. He threw the damaged tyrant. Frieza stood up, shaking in anger.

"I will never bow.. TO YOU FILTHY, INSUBORDINATE, _**SCUM!**_" Frieza screamed angrily. Bardock smirked, pleased with the other man's rage. He slammed his fists into Frieza's chest. Blood splattered everywhere, as the tyrant angrily spat out blood. Bardock crossed his arms and watched the tyrant. When Frieza was nearly up, Bardock shot him down with a ki blast, infuriating the tyrant.

"STOP IT! STOP IT YOU **SHIT MONKEY!**" Frieza shouted angrily. Bardock smirked at the tyrant's fury, only making Frieza furious. Finally, Frieza stood up and smiled.

"Oh, but I have an ace up my sleeve." He said. Bardock smiled.

"And what the hell is that, huh?" Bardock mocked. Frieza smiled, and a pure hot beam of energy blasted past him

"YOU MISSED YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Bardock taunted. Frieza laughed.

"Did I? Look at where the beam landed. I quite think I very much hit my mark." Frieza said. Bardock turned back slowly and took a step back. Gine let out a strangled gasp as blood trickled down her shirt. Bardock ran towards her, tears forming at his eyes.

"See? I very much love this. You live, she dies. It could have been that! Alas, you stepped out of the way, letting your wife take the blow. I didn't know you could stoop down this low, _Bardock._" Frieza mocked. Bardock held his dying wife, screaming until his voice was hoarse. Raditz crumbled next to him. Tears dripped from his face.

"No Gine no… Please… PLEASE!" Bardock yelled. Gine's head rolled up and down as she fought to stay conscious. Bardock didn't notice Frieza until his son fell next to him, blood meeting the ground from his mouth. Bardock looked in shock and horror as his firstborn son fell to the ground, murdered by Frieza. Bardock trembled in rage. He stood up, clenching his fist so hard that blood dripped from his palms. He turned back to stare at Frieza.

"You," Bardock said in rage. Blue and red aura began to surround him. "You murdered an innocent man and woman. They didn't deserve it. They were _**INNOCENT**_!" Bardock screamed. Frieza laughed.

"So?" He said. Bardock looked at his fists. His veins surged with energy, as his eyes turned from blue to red.

"You will pay… You will pay for this!" Bardock roared. The aura surrounding his body exploded in power and rage as Frieza took a step backward, frightened by the new energy. His hair turned blue but was surrounded by a crimson aura.

"The Kaio-Ken? HA! How futile. If it had been, perhaps, a few years ago, that form might have some challenge! Bu-"

"Shut up you bastard." Bardock said in a cool tone. His clenched fists', however, showed the truth.

"What bravado. All talk and now show! Yo-" Frieza choked as a fist slammed into is stomach, and Bardcock smiled in pleasure, as he twisted the hand more in.

"You were saying?" Bardock said, moved the fist out, and grabbed Frieza's neck. Bardock slammed his fist back in, and Frieza spat blood on the ground, and the emperor kneeled on the ground, blood dripping from his mouth. Suddenly, a lot of electricity surrounded Frieza, and his muscles widened and expanded. His face contorted in pure rage and concentration, and his ki rose enormously.

"What the…" Bardock said as Frieza rose up, his body now more than two times as big as it once was.

"My 100% power? You think this is good enough for your new form?" Frieza laughed, but his face quickly went back, wiping any evidence of joy or happiness. It was replaced with rage and menace. Bardock smiled.

"Round two." He said, and the two charged each other.

_**Goku and Vegeta vs. Glass…**_

Glass smiled at the two bleeding saiyans in front of him. Vegeta rose up a tiny bit, but Glass punched him in the back, and prince fell to the ground, a pool of blood starting to form from his body. Goku looked up, one of his eyes nearly swollen shut, and his orange gi ripped in half, its remains scattered throughout the battlefield.

Goku jumped back with a sudden burst of adrenaline, and raised his open palm, his other arm supporting it.

"Sup-" Glass quickly ended the attack by gutting him with his fist, and putting his open palm onto Goku's chest.

"You lose." Glass sneered, and blasted his chest. Goku groaned, and fell to the ground, his chest still intact, but his spirit nearly broken.

"You saiyans are formidable. I will remember you as the first to make me go at my full 100%, even if only for a few seconds. I do not understand though, why you fight in vain, when you could just join me?" Glass smiled.

"Go fu-" Vegeta coughed up blood, "ck yourself." Glass raised an eyebrow in amusement, when suddenly…

"_**HAKAI BLAST!" **_ Beerus screamed. A purple beam roasted the back of Glass, and Glass fell to the ground. Beerus landed on the ground, proud of himself.

"Goku had given me tons of power while touching the staff. Though, I doubt I can defeat you. The angels of all the universes sent their energy to Whis, who I'm sure you cannot handle. He is currently the most powerful one here, though Son Goku and Vegeta's ability can not be ignored." Beerus smiled in satisfaction.

Glass rose his head, dazed from the blast, to see Whis looking down at him. He glanced to see Beerus lugging Goku and Vegeta out of site, muttering complaints. He turned his head back to Whis, who glared at the god. A pure white blade appeared in his hand.

"You murdered my father, the Grand Priest. I do remember you, I think. I was only a child, maybe 8 or 9. I hadn't even mastered basic combat yet. You were a kind-hearted being, I could tell, but what led to this? Your doom is your own doing." Whis said curtly, his voice having a tinge of anger.

"Your Father was a prick and a fool. Why leave the other universes rampant, and not even bother interfering with Zeno's foolish deeds? Zeno was always meant to die, but the Grand Priest deserved it. Just like you." Glass said. Whis quickly stabbed Glass in the throat, only the blade to bounce back.

"I might have also been stalling for time." Glass said, and he knocked Whis of his feet, and blasted him away. Beerus was there instantly, approached him with an angered expression.

"Hak-" Glass caught his arm and bent it in a way it was not meant to bend. He pulled the god toward himself, and Glass slammed his knee into Beerus' stomach. He also slammed his knee into Beerus' face, and slammed him onto the ground, he picked him up, and proceeded to kick him many times, and Beerus fell to the ground in a heaping bloody mess. Beerus looked back up, and a foot pushed him head back down.

"Lord Beerus!" Whis screamed, and the godly blade cut Glass, but Glass punched Whis in the face and quickly dismantled him by breaking his arms and legs, and finally, his back. Beerus stood back up, but a kick from Glass that nearly broke his neck put him down for good, at least for a while.

"Ka…" Goku whispered. Glass picked up Whis, and started to beat him into a bloody pulp.

"Meeee…" Glass stomped on the Angel, each kick exclaimed by a squish.

"Ha… Meee…" Glass smiled, happy with the damage.

"Galick Gun…" Vegeta muttered.

"_**FIRE! HAA!**_" Goku and Vegeta both screamed. The blasts combined and slammed Glass far away.

"Veget-" Goku began, but Vegeta already had his hand out with no argument. Goku smiled and handed him the crystal, which Vegeta promptly crushed. Goku did the same. The two turned into red and blue colors, and smashed together, but then twirled around each other, and finally came back to the ground, forming a new body surrounded by a white ki seal.

"You damn persist BASTARDS!" Glass reared a punch, but then the figure stopped it.

"Hehehe. I thought you would be stronger." The figure taunted. Glass stared at the new person in fury. The ki seal disappeared into nothing, and the figure revealed himself.

"I'm sure you're familiar with Galatic Fusion. But, I don't have a name. Hmm, the last two were Vegito and Gogeta, yes, hmmm." The figure muttered, while Glass looked at the person, his anger rising.

"Get on with it so I can beat you into a bloody pulp!" Glass roared. He threw a punch, but the figure dodged, while his other hand still on his chin, thinking. The figure grabbed Glass' arm and bent it, and the figure slammed his knee into Glass' stomach.

"Go.. Go.. Gogito! Yes… yes.." Gogito said. Glass screamed and charged the fusion, but again, Gogito dodged by stepping aside, and this time he slammed his elbow into the back of Glass, making him fall to the ground.

"Now, What was it that you said, you would 'beat me into a bloody pulp' or something?" Gogito smirked, and grabbed Glass' collar.

"I will kill you." Gogito let go and punched Glass in the face, then kicked him aside.

"You won't be having a good time." Gogito walked towards Glass.

_**Gohan VS. Cell**_

"Just going to keep dodging?" Cell asked. He smiled in pleasure as Gohan fell back. The Instant Transmission Kamehameha trick had nearly blown Goha to bits, and most certainly taken a lot of energy out of him.

"Monster." Gohan coughed as blood dripped to the ground. Cell smiled even more, enjoying the torture of Gohan.

"Move Gohan!" Someone yelled. Cell looked up as Gohan rolled away.

"_**DOUBLE MAKANKOSAPPO!**_" Piccolo roared,and a huge blast tore through the chest of Cell and sent him flying. Piccolo landed next to Gohan, and lifted a hand.

"You had better take my hand soon, because he's coming really quickly." Piccolo said. Cell dashed towards them, his wound had already healed. He was pissed off as his golden form had also been taken off from the attack.

"Shit." Gohan muttered. Gohan started to charge ki as Piccolo tossed aside his robes and hat. They smashed onto the floor.

"New weight of 500 kilos." Piccolo started. Gohan smiled. Cell stopped and smiled.

"Die!" Cell yelled, and two enormous Ki Balls we're blasted from his hand. Piccolo grumbled and lifted up his hands and the balls collided with the Namekians fingers.

"Your finished Piccolo!" Cell flashed them a smile and lifted up his hands. Ki started to form, and he turned golden. The energy was enormous, and Cell put his hands forward.

"This, this is my new attack! _**PERFECT EXPLOSION ATTACK!**_" Cell roared. Piccolo looked up as the enormous beam pushed him back.

"_**ULTRA… MAKANKOSAPPO!" **_Piccolo screamed, and the Perfect blast was pushed back a little, but Cell applied more ki and it was over.

"**KAMEHAMEHA!" **Gohan yelled. The blast came to assist Piccolo, but it was enough and the duo were blasted away. Gohan rolled away with only a few scratches, while Piccolo fell to the ground in a bloody mess.

"Piccolo… no…" Gohan whimpered. "**NOOOOOO!" **He roared, and his hair started to flicker yellow and his ki rose.

"You… you ruthless… bastard!" Gohan yelled. Cell smiled.

"Show me your power. Come a-" Cell gasped and slowly looked down, as Gohan smiled up at him. Blood dripped down from Cell's stomach and Gohan twisted his arm. Cell shrieked and Gohan pulled out his arm with a POP! Gohan smirked and flexed his muscles.

"Ultimate Super Saiyan 2 is a nice form." Gohan said. Cell dashed towards Gihan, but the Half-Saiyan was no longer there.

"Behind you." Gohan taunted. Cell turned around, but Gohan was in front of him again.

"Too slow." Cell slowly turned his head back, but Gohan punched Cell in the face and Cell fell to the floor

"_What the hell? Gohan cannot be this powerful… it must be a mistake! I trained for too long to be defeated… like… like… NEVER!"_ Cell thought. He shakily stood up.

"Finally you show your true power. Now I will show you mine!" Cell started to charge ki but Gohan appeared behind him and kicked him in the back. Cell stumbled forward, and Gohan appeared in front of him.

"How-" Gohan started to rapidly punch Cell in the face, and Cell spat blood.

"Dammit!" Cell roared and charged Gohan, but sidestepped and grabbed Cell's arm.

"You won't be coming back from hell." Gohan flipped Cell over and kicked him in the stomach. Cell stood up and wiped the blood away from his mouth.

"Bastard…" Cell said, but Gohan smiled. They both charged, and Gohan revered his fist back.

"I promise you won't come back." Gohan went back a little at the last second, and Cell's punch missed.

"Come ba-" Cell screamed as Gohan ripped off one of his headpieces and slammed his fist into Cell stomach. Cell coughed and blood dripped from his mouth.

"Shit!" Cell said. Gohan barraged Cell with his fists, and slamming into the Perfect Android. Gohan then kicked Cell in the face and sent him flying.

"HRAHHHH!" Cell roared. His ki exploded, and his skin turned gold.

"The final match begins now!" Cell announced and they charged each other once again.

_**Jiren**_

Jiren kneeled down as Gonkuru kicked Jiren in the stomach. Blood was everywhere, mostly from Jiren.

"With your wounds, your no match for me. Not that you were ever." Gonkuru smirked. Jiren looked up in rage.

"You killed my first friend. You damaged my people. I swear on everything I know, that by the end of the day, you will be dead at my feet." Jiren claimed. Gonkuru laughed and created a powerful ki ball.

"I'm sure you will." Gonkuru smiled.

"I… will…" Gonkuru blasted a Jiren, and the grey warrior fell. Blood started to gush out from the wound, when suddenly…

"_**EXTREME BLAST!**_" Gonkuru stumbled forward by the power of a huge blast slamming into him.

"Damn, that didn't work? Well, I guess that attack is pretty outdated…" Someone from behind said.

"Bastard! Who are you and why are you interfering with my fight?!" Gonkuru said indignantly.

"Treat your eh… elders with respect." The stranger grinned. Another blast formed from his hands.

"I will end your life." Gonkuru declared. Suddenly, the stranger was gone, but he could still feel the presence, which was now behind him.

"As you said to the warrior, I'm sure you will." The stranger blasted Gonkuru, and the copy flew into a mountain.

"Greetings warrior. I'm… I am a Saiyan." The stranger let out his hand. Jiren hesitated for a second, but then hardened his gaze. His hand grasped the unfamiliar others hand. It was rough, with scars, and it was also a bit cold.

"Who are you. What is your name?" Jiren asked. The stranger smiled.

"The name is Yamoshi, the Super Saiyan God. Nice to meet you." Said Yamoshi.

**Oops, got to end it there! Sorr, but it was just getting too long. *cough cough lazy cough cough. Anyway, I hope you can excuse my hiatus. I've already said it, but I'm truly sorry. I also had writers block so this chapter might not be the best. I tried what I can. I will also try and comb the other chapters, fixing mistakes and closing up plot holes, sorry… :)**


	14. Bardock's Stand

**I'm back! This is going to be the second to last chapter, then after the 15th chapter, an epilogue! Or not, I don't know. I will try and get this out quick and please review. Ok, so I haven't updated this story, but Jesus what I wrote was terrible… it still probably is… I just had writer's block, did not know what to do. As per usual.**

In retrospect, he could have done it better.

It was odd, to say the least, to announce your presence this way. It only would stir up more confusion and maybe a hint of anger. He knew that that would be what he would feel if someone were to say those things. The entire sentence only told the stranger two things. 1, That he was a Saiyan and 2, that he was named Yamoshi. The stranger had no patience, however, and just looked up at him with an annoyed expression.

"What?" The wounded warrior asked. "Get out of my way if you're not going to say anything else. I don't have time for any bullshit right now." Yamoshi was taken aback. Sure, it had been many years, but the legendary battle between him and Sura had not been forgotten, right? There might have not been enough time to put anything down, as most of the saiyans were not even informed, and yes, the battle had strayed away onto different planets, but it was still amazing.

"What?" Yamoshi asked in confusion. Jiren stood up and patted himself off.

"Get out of my way before I make you," Jiren said. "Saiyan." He added. He flew off, and Yamoshi was left in a daze.

"What the…" he said aloud. "Whatever. I just gotta meet the other saiyans. They must know my story." He flew off, trying to seek higher power levels.

An enormous boom was brought to his attention; he could feel one powerful force resonating from that explosion. He couldn't sense ki that well but had a bit of talent. The Saiyan god form also boosted that talent, and he flew downwards. Down there was a person, clutching his arm.

"Damnit Cell…" The person with the orange gi muttered.

"Hello. Are you a Saiyan? I'm just asking, I might be wrong because you don-" Gohan turned around a threw a ki ball.

"Who are-" Gohan coughed and spat blood. Cell walked over.

"Another ally of Glass, I presume? You seem like a Saiyan, yet I can't feel it from you… I'll finish Gohan here and we can talk. Or fight." Cell raised his hand, and a strong ki ball formed at his hand.

"Goodbye, Gohan." Cell sneered. Yamoshi looked at Cell fired the ki ball when suddenly his body moved on instinct.

"What the-" Cell couldn't finish as Yamoshi knocked the Android to the ground and blasted his head off. For good measure, Yamoshi threw the body in the air and filled it with a dozen holes. The body fell to the ground in a pile of limbs and a chest.

"Not my best work," Yamoshi muttered, and he extended his hand out to Gohan.

"Thanks," Gohan whispered, clutching his bleeding stomach.

"Alright, Gohan. Answer my question are you a Saiyan or not?" Yamoshi asked with a bit more force.

"I'm a half Saiyan half-human being, ok? Now if you're not going to help me, I have to kill Cell." Gohan said. Yamoshi stepped aside.

"I won't save you next time," Yamoshi told the half Saiyan. Gohan nodded and dashed towards the reforming body of Cell.

"KAKAROT!" Someone roared. Yamoshi recognized the traditional Saiyan name. It was a new one when Yamoshi was nearly a 16-year-old feisty saiyan, but he remembered that it went out of fashion when he was much older.

"I'm not Kakarot you dumb ape! Well, I guess I am too…" A man with a green scarf tied around the waist screamed back. The two muscled foes charged each other, and the hair of the scarfed man (Yamoshi decided to call the scarfed one Scarfy, and the Muscled one Muscle. He was very creative.) flickered Green. The muscle already had green hair and seemed to be dominating the fight.

Suddenly, Scarfy yelled, and his muscles burst. His armor exploded into pieces, and his eyes turned white with anger.

"DIE!"

"KAKAROT!" They yelled at each other. Huge holes were left where they connected fists, and Yamoshi decided it was a good time to leave.

_**Gogito VS. Glass**_

"Dammit! Why don't you fall!" Glass angrily said. Gogito smiled as his golden hair flapped in the cold wind.

"I promise you, Fusion. I will destroy you!" Glass charged, but Gogito was not there. He slammed his elbow onto Glass' neck. Glass stumbled, and regained his balance.

"Bastard Fusion!" Glass angrily said. Gogito frowned. He put 2 fingers to his head and raised his other hand. He teleported all around Glass, shooting ki blasts at Glass on every inch of his body. Glass' armor was being torn and destroyed. Gogito stopped behind him and blasted Glass away.

"Fine fusion. Fine! I will destroy you with my full power!" Glass yelled. His aura began to change, his power rising and his muscles slowly growing. His armor ripped off, and so did his undershirt. He smiled and stopped.

"I can destroy you now Fusion." Glass dashed towards Gogito and wasted no time using his tactics. His right fist connected with Gogito's face, and his left fist into Gogito's stomach. Gogito gasped, and Glass sneered. He kicked Gogito in the face and flew up a considerable amount.

"**STAR BLAST!" **Glass roared. A huge beam slammed down onto Gogito, and Glass stopped. He dived and slammed into Gogito's body, then punched him in the jaw. Glass threw him forward, and then raised his hand.

"Confident prick." He muttered, and the blast exploded on impact on Gogito's body. Glass waited as the dust settled, and waited. Suddenly, sharp pain entered his body through the back of his neck.

"I think I'm faster than you, so I flew around where you couldn't see me," Gogito said. Glass smiled and grasped his arm and threw him upwards. Glass blasted towards him, and Gogito continued to fly upwards. He closed his eyes, and took a deep breath, and landed on one of the mountains. Glass flew towards him and opened his palm with a ki ball already formed.

"This is Super Saiyan, GOD!" Gogito yelled. His hair started to glow red, and his eyes were the same shade. Glass charged, but Gogito smiled. He swiped his hand, and Glass' attack slammed 10 feet away from the fusion.

"What the…" Glass muttered. Gogito dashed towards Glass and slammed his fist into Glass' gut. Glass fell to his four limbs and spat on the ground.

"Dammit…" Glass said. Gogito kicked Glass in the face and started to punch him everywhere.

"Move out of the WAY!" Gogito yelled. He kicked the bloody heap away and flew towards the unconscious lumps that were Beerus and Whis.

"Oh shit. Whis!" Gogito landed and held out a ki ball. He planted it onto Whis, and the angel blinked, causing blood to drip onto his eyes. The fused warrior did the same for Beerus, and Whis limped into the forest, holding the god of destruction close to his chest.

"DIE!" Glass roared, and he punched Gogito in the ribs.

"No." Gogito swiped his hand and Glass flew across the battlefield.

"Time to end this," Gogito muttered and flew over to Glass.

_**Bardock**_

"YOU! FUCKING! LIZARD!" Bardock yelled. He reared up and kicked Frieza square on the face.

"YOU! DISGRACE!" Bardock stomped on the near-unconscious body of the tyrant. Bardock lifted both hands up and slammed them onto Frieza's stomach. Frieza choked and blood poured out of his wounds, splashing onto the dirt.

"Death-" Bardock quickly snapped Frieza's finger, and punched his face, making Frieza roll on the dirt. The tyrant slowly got up, shaking and spitting blood out.

"Full… POWER!" Frieza roared, and his ki exploded once more, and the tyrant dashed towards Bardock again, but Bardock just stared impatiently.

"Going full power just makes it easier to break you," Bardock stated. He dodged Frieza's fist, then returned with another punch to the face. He grabbed the tyrant's legs and arms, then pushed Frieza downwards while his knee went up.

A sharp crack rang throughout the battlefield, and Frieza screamed as Bardock continued to do this back-breaking maneuver. Every time, Frieza spat more blood. Finally, Bardock set Frieza onto his feet.

"You're finished. Say goodbye, Frieza." Bardock clenched his fist and it connected with Frieza's chest.

"_**RIOT… JAVELIN!**_" Bardock screamed, and Frieza collapsed.

"No…" But the tyrant fell, blood blasting in all directions. The reign of Frieza had ended once more.

"Bardock, help…" Gine said from behind. Bardock's face went white. He dashed back towards her.

"Gine! Gine are you alr- stupid question… shit, how can I-"

"Bardock, reach into my back pocket… there's a healing seed I had gotten before all this…" Gine stuttered, more blood pouring out her chest and mouth. Bardock hastily raised her up a bit and got the bean. He dropped her, which caused her to cough more and she started to close her eyes.

"Shit! Gine, eat! Eat!" Bardock shoved his hand into her mouth, forcing her to chew. She closed her eyes.

"No… no!" Bardock clenched his hand, hugging his wife.

"Bardock… I'm fine. Your crushing me…" Gine said in a raspy voice.

"Gine! He immediately pulled himself off her. "I- you made me think that you were-" Bardock closed his eyes, tears being absorbed into the blood below his eye.

"Here are the waterworks." Gine chuckled, teasing Bardock.

_**Raditz**_

Zoro clenched his fists as Raditz planted his feet onto the lieutenant's back.

"I like to call this, Uh, actually I don't know. Chest breaker I guess." Raditz smiled. He slammed his foot down through Zoro's back. Zoro has magical powers, but once through that, he was weak.

"Glass… will… win…" Zoro sputtered. Raditz lifted his foot again and slammed it down onto the head of Zoro.

"Jesus that's brutal." A voice said behind him, a bit of sarcasm hinted in her voice. Raditz spun around to see four warriors, three of them obviously saiyans, while one was a bit different.

"Who are you, idiots? If your here to fight, I'm already warmed up." Raditz smirked.

"We are here to fight, but not you. Probably." The one with bigger hair said.

"I'm Kale…" The girl from behind Messy Hair whispered. "She's Caulifla, and the boy is Cabba. The purple guy is Hit."

"Boy?!" Cabba asked while the purple one stepped forward.

"Where is son Goku. Or Vegeta. Or the god of destruction?" Hit said. He stared down the saiyan, scanning his every move.

"I dunno." Raditz shrugged and turned around. "What my brother does is his own business," Raditz added.

"Is that Son Goku?" Hit pointed at a super saiyan god warrior currently fighting Glass.

"Probably. It's none of my business, and probably none of yours." Raditz turned around.

_**Broly**_

The older Broly roared and dashed again towards the newer Broly.

"WHERE! IS **KAKARROT!**" Broly screamed in rage. The newer Broly sent 3 huge balls at the screaming fit. The older Broly dodged and dashed towards the newer Broly who roared and sent a swift kick at chest. Old Broly roared and screamed, but he had fallen over, and the New Broly was holding him down by god ki.

"Die!" Old Broly shouted. New Broly punched him in the face.

"DIE!" Suddenly, his power skyrocketed. New Broly roared, sending a swift kick to Older Broly's face.

"Stop! I'll kill you!" New Broly yelled. Older Broly continued to thrash around and scream. He suddenly let loose a huge scream and broke through the god ki technique.

"I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" Older Broly let loose a guttural scream and slammed his fist into New Broly's face, sending him backward.

"I've had enough!" New Broly dashed forwards, and threw his fist straight at Old Broly's chest, breaking through his rough skin and killing him instantly.

"I! WIN!" New Broly roared. His eyes turned white in rage and he dashed off.

_**Gogito Vs. Glass**_

Glass leaned over, blood dripping from his arm and face. Gogito threw himself forward back into the fight. He swung at Glass' face but issued, and Glass threw his knee into Gogito's stomach. Both warriors were tired and beat.

"I only have one thing left! Super Saiyan BLUE!" Gogito roared. His hair flew upwards, turning blue.

"Your true evil. I've never seen anything like it. You're even worse than Frieza! Why?" Gogito asked. Glass sneered, or at least tried to with all the blood in his mouth.

"You… are nothing! My plan of being the ruler of the universe will better it! You are just the final task! I will win, create a new, better timeline! You cannot stand in my **WAY**!" Glass' screamed. The two exchanged blows, each hitting each other with equal amounts of force.

"Shatter!" Glass jumped backward, and a beam came from the Shatter, slamming into Gogito.

"You scum!" Gogito leaned forward and pummeled Glass, hitting every square inch of his body. Glass roared, and his head started to expand.

"No!" Glass yelled, clutching his head. Suddenly, every villain except for him dissipated in a purple mist.

"What the…" Gogito asked to no one in particular.

"My Incarnations! They…" Glass' head returned to normal size.

"Damn you! You made me lose concentration! My Incarnations!" He wailed.

"What are you talking about?" Gogito hissed.

"You! I'll destroy you! Destroy!" Glass raised his arms to the air, and a huge ball grew from his hands.

"_**GOD! BLAST!" **_Glass threw us hands forward, and a huge beam incinerated the trees behind them and broke through the planet.

"Stop it! _**FINAL… KA… ME… HA… ME… HAAAAAAAAA!" **_Gogito roared. A huge blue and yellow blasted exited his palms, slamming into Glass' white blast.

"Help!" Gogito yelped. He would never say it in any other situation, but it was a serious life or death situation. Bardock landed next to them and held out both his hands. A huge beam discharged from his palms. More warriors landed next to them, slowly pushing the blast back.

"NO! YOU WILL NOT WIN!" Glass screamed. More shatters open added to Glass' effort, but it did not matter. The huge team effort was too much for him.

"Shatter Spell Separation… COMPLETE!" Glass muttered. Suddenly, Gogito screamed, and his two halves started to split apart. A shatter had spawned in between them and was splitting them in half.

"NOO!" Goku and Vegeta's voices distorted, and everyone except Bardock blasted away. blasted away. Bardock screamed, and one of his arms fell.

"Please…" Bardock begged. His arm started to crack and light peeped from the cracks.

"Help…" Tears started to drop from his face.

_**Flashback…**_

Bardock backflipped and threw a blast. Kiwi dodged and threw a blast back. Bardock jumped forwards, ignoring the blast. Fear was clear in Kiwi's eyes, and Bardock reared backward. He slammed his fist into Kiwi's face and began to pummel him until Kiwi gave up.

"No one else? Seriously?!" Bardock mocked the other saiyans. Even for a kid, he had an average adult power level of 1400, above the below-average ones. He lived on a street corner and took money from arrogant drunks who thought they deserved to be King and beat them up to make sure the deed had been done. He didn't like, love, or care for anyone except for some of his friends.

"Stupid kid!" Kiwi stood up and brushed himself off.

"The hell did you say?!" Kiwi jumped and tried to run. Bardock leaped forward and threw a ki blast at his head. Kiwi fell to the ground, knocked out by Bardock's power. Bardock picked him up and began to loot around.

"Um…" A tiny voice from the leaving crowd. Bardock whipped around. He looked up but realized the one that had gotten his attention was a child his height and age.

"What do you want? Who are you? If you're looking for food from me, I ain't sharing." Bardock said.

"Oh…" The girl whispered. The girl turned and ran away.

"Stupid bitch," Bardock muttered.

He continued to fight and rob others, and each time he fought he could spot the girl, standing around, watching from the crowd. She tried to hide every single time, but failed. It was obvious once you had seen her once or twice.

There was once where he couldn't handle the fight.

A man emerged from the crowd, scoffing.

"This is the kid?" He asked a man from behind. Bardock didn't notice, and didn't care.

"Yeah". A familiar voice said from behind the tall man. Bardock immediately recognized him, he was one person he had beat up from yesterday. He was loaded, and Bardock had robbed him of all of it.

Bardock began to stand up, sensing a fight. He was too late as the man kicked him in the face. Bardock's eyes went wide, as he hadn't felt this much power before. He began kicking him in the stomach, and Bardock attempted to fight back, but the crowd who had once cheered him on jeered at him, some even joking the kicking. Several minutes passed by, and the crowd disappeared. His money had been taken, his pride and dignity stripped from his body.

Bardock clenched his fist, tears nearly escaping him. Finally, a cold hand pressed against his shoulder.

"I can help you if you face me." Bardock peered at the person. It was the girl, holding a damp towel. He sat up, wincing as he sat against a wall.

"You don't need to do this." Bardock said. The girl gently pressed the cloth onto his eye and Bardock groaned.

"It's a worthy investment." A thin smile grew on Bardock and the girl smiled.

**I'm sorry I didn't upload for a long time. The next chapter is gonna be a Bardock backstory thing, and I think it's pretty neat.**


End file.
